Al fin nos encontramos Eren
by Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille
Summary: Eren es un joven violinista que es aceptado en la mejor institución musical de Francia donde se volverá a encontrar con Rivaille,el único y primer amor de su anterior vida,ante esto el francés intentara hacer recordar al pequeño el mundo de los titanes ya que el recuerda todo,pero lo único que lo detiene es la felicidad que nunca mostró Eren tiempo atrás[REENCARNACIÓN][LEMON/RIREN]
1. Prólogo

_**Hola, mucho gusto me llamo Ashley pero pueden decirme Shiro-chan es un gusto saludarlos bueno soy nueva en esto de escribir fanfics, ya que mi cerebro es un globo desinflado cuando es de noche, aquí son las 10:17pm jeje, bueno esta es una historia Rivaille x Eren que le quiero dedicar a BloomyLee, o como yo le digo Carol-sama; Ella es mi sempai en todo esto de fanfics, waa! La amo, me ayudo muchísimo traduciendo las instrucciones, es un amor de persona y sus fics son hermosos! La admiro por la forma en como escribe 3 es una persona lindísima, les recomiendo a pasar a leer uno de sus fanfics; Bueno sin mas que decir (por ahora). Empezamos:**_

_**Advertencias: Hasta ahorita ninguna (supongo) solo faltas de ortografías nivel shinigami, tal vez no le entiendan ya que soy nueva, gomen y que esta es un historia Yaoi (hombrexhombre) así que si no te gusta estas advertido/a & si te gusta, espero sea de tu agrado.**_

_**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyogin y sus hermosos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Esta historia fue escrita con la finalidad de ser de su agrado con mis ideas sentimentales y entretener al lector  
**_-…-

.

.

Capitulo uno: Disculpa…_¿Nos conocemos?_

"_Dicen que los ángeles son las criaturas más bellas del mundo. _

_Entonces debo tener mucha suerte porque por fin te e encontrado..."_

_-Anónimo.-_

-_Perdóname por no cumplir mi promesa…Lo lamento Eren, pero ten por segura que nos volveremos a encontrar, lo prometo_-

Fue lo ultimo que llego a escuchar antes de caer de cara al suelo ya que se había quedado dormido en la silla en donde se encontraba sentado, un joven castaño y ojiazul aproximadamente de unos 15 años de edad su nombre era Eren Jeager, horas antes había decidido ir a estudiar a la biblioteca de la escuela sobre las notas de la melodía _Romeo & Juliet _del violista _André Rieu_ ya que en su escuela de arte tenia que presentarse tocando un instrumento, no es por sonar arrogante ni nada pero Eren era estupendo tocando el violín, desde que tiene memoria siempre a tocado aquel maravilloso instrumento y esa presentación iba a ser totalmente importante ya que la institución en la que se encontraba llamada María le dieron la oportunidad de irse de intercambio a una de las academias musicales mas importantes del mundo:

"_Les ailes de la liberté_" así se llamaba aquella academia de música, arte y cine donde los que poseían un talento inigualable a la hora de interpretar una canción cantándola o tocándola eran admitidos, si, ese lugar era perfecto para Eren, deseaba –mas bien dicho anhelaba- ser parte de aquella institución ya que amaba la música clásica.

-Demonios, no otra vez- maldijo el pequeño ojiazul puesto que desde hace 3 semanas cada vez que caía en brazos de Morfeo terminaba soñando exactamente lo mismo.

Se veía el de rodillas todo golpeado y ensangrentado frente a un grupo de personas que lo observaban con odio, asco pero sobretodo con miedo pero lo que hacia que dejara de prestar atención a aquellos desconocidos era una presencia, pero por mas que intentara ver quien era no podía ver su rostro, lo único que lograba captar era la mirada de aquella silueta, tenia una mirada fría pero esta vez en aquellos ojos que antes mostraban confusión ahora lo miraban con tristeza…

-_Perdóname….Lo lamento…Nos volveremos a encontrar- _murmuro el ojiazul un poco confundido, presentía que algo iba a pasar, cada vez que escuchaba en sus sueños eras palabras se sentía tan familiar, sobretodo por el tono de voz con el que lo oía, se escuchaba preocupado, triste y desesperado.

¿Quien era aquella persona que le hablaba en sus sueños?. Siempre le pedía disculpas, se le hacia tan familiar, deseaba descubrir quien era la silueta que con tan solo ver sentía calidez & la voz que le pedía perdón y algunas veces pronunciaba cosas como –_Descuida todo estará bien…mocoso estúpido-_.

-Oye idiota!- le llamaba un joven guitarrista de nombre Jean Kirschtein, haciendo que el quinceañero despertara de sus pensamientos, como odiaba cuando aquel sujeto le llamaba idiota, se podría decir que era una clase de rival para el gigantón de Kirschtein ya que Eren al ser también bueno en guitarra odiaba que alguien fuera bueno en algo que el también era.

-¿Qué quieres cara de caballo?-

Pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sabia muy bien que Jean odiaba ser llamado así ¿Por qué?, quien sabe, solo sabia que no le gustaba y eso era suficiente para Eren.

-Deja de llamarme así ¿quieres? Odio cuando me llaman así, o es que ¿acaso quieres que te rompa la cara?- pregunto Jean de mala gana y aguantando las ganas de gritar, ya que se encontraban en la biblioteca de la academia, pero cuando estuvo a punto de proporcionarle un puñetazo a Eren recordó el porque se encontraba ahí.

-Ah! Es cierto, vine a decirte que los de la escuela de intercambio vienen a aplicarnos una clase de cuestionario o algo parecido, no se no puse atención- Tanto Jean como Eren fueron recomendados a la academia _"Les ailes de la liberté_" ya que eran estupendos en los instrumentos de cuerda.

-Y pensar que tendré que soportar tu presencia caballito en otra escuela, ¿acaso me acosas?- pregunto divertido Eren mientras guardaba sus cosas y cruzaba la puerta de salida de la biblioteca seguido por Jean.

-Pendejo ya quisieras- suspiro – Debemos dirigirnos al sala R-104, así que apresúrate Jeager- lo ultimo lo dijo gritando puesto que ya había apresurado el paso para ganarle a Eren, por lo que no paso por alto del ojiazul y empezó a apresurar el paso aun cargando en sus brazos sus libros de historia musical, instrumentos de cuerda y teclado y una que otra libreta donde anotaba sus canciones personales.

Estando a unos cuantos metros de llegar al sala destinada donde les aplicarían una especie de cuestionario sobre el porque les gustaría entrar a _"Les ailes de la liberté_", el ojiazul empezo a acelerar el paso puesto que Jean ya estaba dentro de la sala, pero Eren no se percato que había tropezado con alguien, lo mas curioso fue que en el momento en que sintió como caía encima de aquella persona fue la sensación que experimentaba cuando veía a la silueta de sus sueños.

"_Me encuentro imaginándote. _

_Soñándote; una y otra vez! Quiero crearte y creer que eres real. _

_Necesito tocarte…para vivir eternamente"_

Eren se reincorporo rápidamente del suelo, extendiéndole la mano a la pobre persona que había derribado mientras que al mismo tiempo decía -Perdón, lo siento, no fue mi intensión causarle daño, ¿Se encuentra bi…- iba a continuar pero al ver bien a la persona que aun hacia en el suelo sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda, se le hacia tan familiar.

-Tsk…que tanto me vez pedazo de…- Pronuncio un joven azabache de mirada fría que al encontrarse con aquella mirada de un joven ojiazul sorprendido y confundido…

_-No es posible, ¿tu aquí?_, _¿Porqué hasta apenas?- _Pensó el azabache, no podía creer que por fin se encontraba con aquel mocoso.

-Disculpe…¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto Eren aun extendiéndole la mano a aquel hombre, se le hacia tan familiar sobretodo cuando estuvo a punto de insultarlo, su voz, se le hacia tan…_familiar_. Como el de sus sueño, ¿Cómo es posible?...

-Me llamo Rivaille, Lance Rivaille de la academia _"Les ailes de la liberté_"- Dijo de forma desinteresada aun estando en el suelo sin sujetar la mano del mocoso

- ¿Tu eres?- pregunto; ya sabia la respuesta pero quería estar seguro de que no era una de sus tantas alucinaciones con el pequeño ojiazul…

-Eren, señor, Eren Jeager…disculpe por mi pregunta pero_**…¿Nos conocemos?**_**-**

Así es, no era una alucinación ellos 2 estaban ahí, frente a frente tal vez por obra del destino, lo que no sabia el pequeño Eren era de que se encontraba con su _**primer y gran amor pero de su anterior vida…**_

"_Por las noches te busco y no te encuentro, _

_cuando mis ojos se cierran sueño contigo cosas grandiosas, _

_despierto feliz y pienso que vale la pena correr cualquier riesgo, _

_con tal de hacer mi sueño realidad."_

_** . . .**_

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno este es el primer capitulo de esta fic que acabo de escribir, esta mejor que el primero que escribí, bueno espero sus hermosos rewievs, se aceptan regaños, tomatazos, escobazos Jajajaja, este fic mas que nada va a tratar sobre el dichoso tema de: _**Reencarnación, **_con el tiempo irán apareciendo los demás personajes y una que otra parejita :3 Bueno ahora si me retiro porque si no mi mamá me va a dar con el teclado xDD (son las 12:06 de la madrugada) Bueno hasta la próxima. Se cuidan & sueñen con mucho RiRen

**PD:** Pronto habrá lemon :DD Hmm según yo tengo sueño pero acabo de ver que actualizaron 7 fics RiRen…Naahh la escuela puede esperar xDD Bueno ahora si me despido Byee! (:


	2. Encuentro

_Capitulo 01:  
_

_El comienzo…_

"_En la música todos los sentimientos vuelven a su estado puro y el mundo no es sino música hecha realidad."_

_Arthur Schopenhauer- Filósofo alemán_

_._

_._

_._

Ahí estaban dos personas destinadas a encontrarse de nuevo, lo horrible era que solo uno de ellos recordaba al otro ¿No crees que es frustrante? Ver al que una vez fue tu gran amor pero que el no te recuerde. Muchos se dan por vencidos en el instante ya que prefieren ver a su persona especial feliz pero aquel hombre azabache de ojos color plateados iba a marcar la diferencia. Lance Rivaille era su nombre…en esta vida.

-…-

Rivaille se quedo callado por un largo tiempo mientras observaba directamente a los ojos al joven que tenia delante de el extendiéndole aun su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse ¿Por qué no la agarraba? ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque tenia miedo de despertar, sentía que era un sueño del cual…no quería despertar.

-Tsk…Yo nunca te e visto en mi vida- Contesto fríamente el azabache al mismo tiempo que se levantaba por su cuenta del suelo.

-Ah! Per…perdo..neme- Dijo un ya avergonzado ojiaqua ya que se quedo por bastante tiempo extendiéndole la mano a aquel sujeto y que de forma grosera rechazo.

–Bueno, con permiso lamento haberlo tirado al suelo enserio lo lamento- bajo la cabeza, no quería ver los ojos acusadores de aquel hombre, tenia miedo de que le fuera a dar una patada en la cara.

-Tarado, ¿Por qué corrías como si te hubieran metido un cohete por el culo?- Se cruzo de brazos y a pocos segundos comenzó a caminar para así alejarse de el.

-Me dirigía a la sala de reuniones señor.- contesto alguien detrás de el, maldición ¿Por qué lo estaba siguiendo? Creyó haber dado por terminada la conversación…Espera ¿Qué No! El era el idiota del intercambio

-¡Enano!- Escucho que alguien gritaba desde la sala R-104, la dueña de esa molesta voz era su amiga y compañera de trabajo Hanji Zoe una loca cuatro ojos.

-Deja de llamarme así maldita loca!- Termino apresurando mas el paso para llegar hasta donde se encontraba su compañera castaña para así golpearla en el estomago, seguramente así se volvería a morir.

Eren se asusto al ver como Rivaille golpeaba a la mujer y mas aun por ver que esta no se movía ya la había dado por muerta hasta que escucho que estaba riendo

- Jajajajajajaja, Bueno pequeño Levi ¿Estas listo para conocer a los del intercambio?– De repente su rostro alegre cambio a uno de sorpresa al ver quien estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos, volteo a ver al azabache y al ver como estaba este opto por volver a su estado de alegre.

-Oh vaya! Hola pequeño ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-E..Eren ¿Y usted?-

La castaña ya le iba a contestar pero se vio interrumpida por Jean que por ver que aun no regresaba la mujer y que Eren no llegaba salió a buscarlos.

-Oye Eren! Ah! Ahí estas ¿Por qué tardabas tanto idiota?- Pregunto con tono burlón dándole a entender de que le había ganado a Eren y que era lento…

-Que mierda te importa poni-

Contesto Eren entendiendo el mensaje pero sintió como alguien le miraba, busco el causante de esa sensación y al voltear a su lado izquierdo vio a Rivaille viéndole, sintió una punzada en el pecho se le hacia tan familiar esa mirada pero no sabia de donde.

- Bueno, bueno es hora de hacer el examen ¿no creen chicos? Así que vamos entren al salón-

-Sala de reuniones señora- le corrigió Jean

-Es lo mismo, bueno entremos, ¿Nos sigues Eren? Por lo que se tu también fuiste nominado al intercambio- Después de decir eso Hanji entro a la sala R-104 mientras empujaba a Jean ya que el desde que entro no estaba quieto se la pasaba entrando y saliendo para restregarle en la cara a Eren que el había ganado.

Eren vio de reojo a Rivaille pero solo unos segundos ya que no sabia porque el aun estaba parado a lado suyo cruzado de brazos recargándose en la pared con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera esperando algo. 

-Con permiso señor- Dijo Eren en forma de despedida pero se sorprendió al ver que cuando entro a la sala Levi estaba detrás de el.

-¿Qué me vez?- Le pregunto Levi al percatarse de que Eren estando delante de el le miraba de forma dudosa, amaba cuando el pequeño en su otra vida le miraba a el y solo a el.

-N..no nada pero ¿Por qué me esta siguiendo?-

-Ah? ¿Yo a ti? Tarado yo soy uno de los que te va a aplicar el examen-

-Eh?-

Eren se quedo helado mientras que con un dedo se señalaba a el mismo, no podía creer que al que había tirado minutos antes fuera el que le iba a aplicar el examen mas importante de toda su vida.

-Si a ti y a tu amigo ese, así que muévete de una puta vez!- Al instante empujo a Eren para que ingresaran a la sala de reuniones.

En el lugar se encontraban cientos de sillas como el de los cines con un pasillo en medio que daba a un escenario donde se guardaban todos los instrumentos del colegio, el escenario estaba iluminado por 2 filas de reflectores de luz que iban dirigidos a Jean que ya estaba arriba del escenario con su guitarra eléctrica de marca Explorer epiphone negra ya que había escogido cantar y tocar la canción Fade To Black de Metallica ya que le encantaba el significado de la letra, era una de sus favoritas

-Vamos Eren date prisa!- Grito la castaña moviendo de un lado a otro su mano.

-Ah! Si, ya voy señorita- Eren se levanto ya que Levi al empujarlo por accidente había echo que terminara en suelo e inmediatamente empezó a correr para terminar arriba del escenario.

-Ah! Perdón por ser tan grosera bueno me presentare me llamo Hanji Zoe y soy de la academia _Les ailes de la asdfghjkl eso, _no lo se pronunciar Jajajajajaja yo les aplicare el examen de conocimientos del instrumento que dominan Vale?-

Los dos chicos asintieron mientras miraban a Zoe seriamente hasta que esta empezó a mover su cabeza tipo el exorcista como si buscase algo o mejor dicho…alguien.

- Ah! Aquí estas Jajajaja Bueno les presento a mi compañero y amigo-

-Conocido idiota-

-Me rompes el corazón Levi, bueno volviendo al tema el es Lance Rivaille uno de los mejores alumnos de la academia ya que el domina todo tipo de instrumento y es por ello que el les va a aplicar primero el examen de la dominación de instrumentos Uuuuuh que miedo el terrorífico y estricto Rivaille les aplicare el examen a ustedes pequeñines, así que les deseo la mejor de las suertes-

Al terminar de explicar quien aplicaría el examen y de que consistía se bajo de un salto del escenario para así tomar asiento a uno de los sillones mas cercanos de donde se encontraban los 2 jóvenes.

-De acuerdo pedazos de mierdas si se atreven a desafinar o algo parecido les juro que les meto un zapato por el culo, así que ya ¿están listos idiotas?- Dijo Rivaille con un tono totalmente tétrico ya que para el eran súper importantes los instrumentos y si alguien se atrevía a desafinar los mataba al instante sobretodo a los que querían irse de intercambio.

-Si! Señor, entendido señor!- Gritaron Jean y Eren un poco nerviosos, Dios parecía un maldito sargento mal humado y pues de echo no estaban muy lejos de la realidad.

-Hmm Así me gusta, Kirschtein tu comienzas, Eren espera tu turno ahí mismo- Dicho eso bajo por las escaleras que se encontraban incrustadas delante del escenario para tomar asiento a lado de Zoe.

-Levi- susurro Zoe al ver que su amigo se sentaba a lado de ella.

-Lo se Zoe, lo encontré- Contesto el azabache sonriendo levemente.

Al fin había encontrado a su querido Eren, tantos años esperando alguna señal para encontrarse y al fin ese día tan esperado había llegado…


	3. Yo te enseño

**Notas al final.**

**Dedicatoria: BloomyLee, espero te guste y que mis ratos que me paso leyendo el diccionario hayan servido de algo :'D**

**Advertencia: Por ahora ninguna solo que posiblemente no le entiendan ni maíz Jajajaja**

**Parejas: Jean x Marco & sobretodo Rivaille x Eren bitches xD**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyogin no me pertenece si no a ****Hajime Isayama**_**, **_**yo solo utilizo sus hermosos y sensuales personajes para escribir lo que es supuestamente un fic.**

Capitulo 02: Yo te enseño.

"_Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas ._

_Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos ._

_Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años ._

_Pero tu tienes todavía ._

_Todo de mí "_

_-Evanescence My Inmortal-_

_._

_._

_._

-Preséntate y dinos ¿Por qué quieres irte de intercambio a nuestra academia?- pregunto el azabache fríamente al guitarrista ya que los reportes que Levi tenia que mandar sobre los nuevos era sumamente importante por algo lo conocían como el mejor del la academia.

-Mi nombre es Jean Kirschtein tengo 17 años de edad, desde los 4 años me a gustado la música de guitarra, mi instrumento favorito siempre a sido esa pero la clase de guitarra que me gusta es la Explorer epiphone y la razón por la cual quiero irme de intercambio es…- Bajo la mirada viendo la guitarra que tenia en sus manos recordando a la persona que se la había regalado y que precisamente se encontraba en la academia a la cual quería ir, pero inmediatamente volvió a mirar al frente donde se encontraban la morocha y el azabache dispuesto a seguir.

-Porque quiero expresarme atravez de la música, supongo que siempre han escuchado esto pero yo realmente quiero estar en su academia ya que ahí se muy bien que mis opiniones acerca de todo serán bien aceptadas, así que espero me escuchen- 

/**Busquen la canción Fade To Black de Metallica** **por favor, así sabrán mejor como va de aquí en adelante. Gracias/**

Comenzó a tocar mientras iba acercándose poco a poco al micrófono que tenia enfrente moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música, Los 3 que se encontraban ahí quedaron sorprendidos al ver como Jean no desafino para nada en la parte en donde tenia que subir la intensidad de la música pero lo que le robo la atención a Eren y Rivaille fue su mirada nostálgica de Jean, parecía que esa canción significa algo para el, después de unos minutos Jean comenzó a cantar…

_-__Parece que la vida se desvanece a lo lejos _

_yéndose sin rumbo más lejos cada día _

_perdiéndose en mi interior _

_nada importa, nadie importa _

_He perdido las ganas de vivir_

_simplemente nada más que dar _

_no hay nada más para mi_

_necesito el final para liberarme-_

La manera en como Jean iba cantando y tocando era totalmente esplendida, ya que el nunca se mostraba así al momento de interpretar una canción se notaba que quería entrar con todas sus ganas al instituto y que lo que había dicho momentos antes eran palabras _honestas, verdaderas e impresionantes._

_-Las cosas no son lo que solían ser_

_algo falta en mi interior_

_perdido hasta la muerte esto no puede ser real_

_no puedo soportar este infierno que siento._

_El vacío me llena al punto de la agonía_

_una oscuridad se posesiona de mí_

_era yo, pero ahora se ha ido.-_

Jean cerro los ojos mientras seguía cantando, esa canción era muy especial para el ya que su mejor amigo del cual había estado enamorado desde pequeño lo había motivado a tocar la guitarra y esa canción le recordaba tanto a el cuando se tuvo que ir.

_Flashback:_

_Se encontraba un joven con pecas en el rostro frente a la puerta de su amigo de la infancia, se llamaba Marco Bodet _ _tenia el cabello corto color negro y tenia unos ojos cafés hermosos que con la luz parecían de color amarillo, fue a despedirse de su amigo ya que ese día tenia que partir de la academia María por ser admitido a __Les ailes de la liberté_ _por ser excelente en la batería. _

_-¿Jean?- Ingreso a la habitación del nombrado buscándolo con la mirada._

_-Ah! Marco, hola…¿Qué sucede?- Se preocupo un poco al ver al de ojos castaño sonriéndole nostálgicamente._

_-Hoy es el día Jean- Dijo con un hilo en la voz le dolía separarse del moreno ya que siempre habían estado juntos desde hace un par de años._

_-¡¿Cómo?! Pero si dijeron que partirías hasta el martes y hoy es sábado, ósea en 3 días ¿Por qué?-_

_-Me dijeron que habría un concierto por parte de los alumnos y que querían que estuviera presente tocando la batería, enserio lo lamento Jean, se supone que mañana seria nuestra…-_

_-Primera cita- interrumpió al chico con pecas, no tenían ni mas de una semana de haber comenzado su relación ya que con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que sentían algo por el otro, al principio creyeron que era cariño pero poco a poco resulto ser algo todavía mas fuerte._

_- ¿Me extrañaras Jean?- Sonrió de manera tierna aunque sus ojos mostraban mucha tristeza no quería separarse de su amante._

_Jean corrió hacia pelinegro para abrazarlo del cuello mientras unas lagrimas comenzaban a caer por las mejillas de este dejando a Marco sorprendido, nunca había visto así a su amado Jean._

_-¿J..Jean?-_

_-Idiota…claro que si, te extrañare, prométeme que nos volveremos a ver que nos volveremos a encontrar ¡Promételo!- Comenzó a abrazar todavía mas fuerte al de ojos castaño llorando todavía mas._

_-Lo prometo, por ello trata de venir conmigo, nuestro sueño de ser artistas famosos se podrá hacer realidad en esa institución, podrás ser escuchado Jean, así que por favor cuando tengas la oportunidad ven conmigo- Poso su mano en la cabeza del castaño claro en forma de cariño para que dejara de llorar, oh si no tu nuevo compañero de cuarto se asustara, creo que su nombre es Eren, se bueno con el, no te enojes si le dan mi cama-_

_-Lo prometo Marco, como en los viejos tiempos ¿no? Pero te advierto que no será fácil ser bueno con alguien mas quien no sea tu- Sonrió aun con lagrimas en los ojos dándole un tierno beso a su lindo amante…_

_En esos momentos en la mente de los 2 pasaba el recuerdo de aquel día cuando se conocieron en la disquera de la cuidad._

_._

_._

_._

_Jean se encontraba en la sección de música pop mientras que a sus espaldas estaba la sección de electrónica; El de ojos castaño estaba tan metido en los discos hasta que la música de fondo cambio a ser de una de la banda de Metallica, a el no le gustaba mucho ese genero, le gustaba el significado de las letras pero no le gustaba cuando terminaban gritando con voz ronca en el micrófono. La música empezó a sonar mas fuerte por la falta de ruido de las personas puesto que tenían sus auriculares puestos pero puro reconocer de que canción trataba y cuando ya iba a comenzar a cantar por la emoción pero un joven con pecas le interrumpió._

_-Waaa! Me encanta esa canción- grito a los cinco vientos el pelinegro que se encontraba en la sección de atrás._

_-A mi también me gusta- dijo en un susurro Jean por la pena de que a alguien también le gustara la misma música que a el._

_- ¿Enserio? Mi nombre es Marco Bodt, encantado de conocerte ¿cuál es tu nombre?- Le extendió la mano al ojicastaño en forma de saludo _

_- Jean Kirschtein, mucho gusto- Correspondió al saludo, apretando la mano del contrario pero en el momento en que lo hizo vio como el otro ya no tenia la mitad de su cuerpo pero fue solo por unos pequeños instantes, asustándolo un poco._

_-¿ Sabes Jean? Siento que nos conocemos de otra parte, es raro ¿no?- Pronuncio aun sosteniendo la mano del contrario._

_-No, sinceramente no se me hace raro, a decir verdad también siento lo mismo. Dime ¿Tocas algún instrumento? Porque tienes cara de ser alguien importante- Soltó a Marco para recargarse en la estantería de discos haciendo que Marco se sonrojara por lo que había dicho._

_-Si, la batería por ello me inscribí a la academia de música María-_

_-Joder! Yo igual, bueno yo toco la guitarra eléctrica- Abrió sus ojos en forma de sorpresa, no pudo haber sido una simple casualidad haberse encontrado con aquel joven de pecas y que vayan a la misma academia, parecía que estaban destinados a estar juntos._

_-Vaya! Que genial, oye no te parece que cuando nos graduemos toquemos juntos música, así como crear nuestra propia banda ¿Qué dices Jean?-_

_-Me parece una excelente idea Marco Bodt- Sonrió dulcemente y pronunciando su nombre con un tono pícaro provocando que el de ojos claros se sonrojara hasta los orejas._

_-Entonces, nos vemos en inicios de clases, por ahora hasta luego Jean es una promesa-_

_-Entonces una promesa será-_

_Fin de Flashback_

_._

_._

_._

Jean continuaba cantando la canción pero en vez de seguir el mismo timbre de voz comenzó a cantar con mas sentimiento, mientras los momentos que había pasado con Marco resonaban en su mente

"_El pasado se ve como si no hubiera existido_

_la muerte me abraza cálidamente_

_ahora solo diré adiós... adiós..."_

Y con ello termino su presentación dejando a los 3 que se encontraban allí con un sentimiento de admiración por su forma de cantar y tocar. Después de unos minutos de silencio, el azabache se levanto de su lugar observando a Jean que le devolvió la mirada.

- Hmm, vaya al parecer cumpliste con lo que dijiste Kirschtein, buena presentación, será un placer tenerte en la institución-

Jean abrió sus orbes castaños por la noticia que le había dado Rivaille, -_Espérame Marco, veras que muy pronto volveremos a estar juntos.- _Eso era lo único que pasaba por la mente del joven moreno, por fin volvería a ver a su mejor amigo y gran amigo.

-Waaa! Gracias! Muchas gracias..- Comenzó a saltar en su lugar e inmediatamente corrió para lanzársele al ojiaqua.

-Eren! Eren! Oíste?! Fui aceptado! Puedes creerlo?- Abrazo al castaño obscuro ya que le emocionaba haber cumplido su sueño y su promesa.

-Felicidades Jean, sabia que lo lograrías- se separo del contrario para mirarlo a los ojos y dedicarle una amplia sonrisa dejando ver sus dientes.

-Gracias Eren- le dio un pequeño empujón en señal de cariño y obvio agradecimiento por creer en el; pero toda la felicidad que rodeaba a los 2 jóvenes no se comparaba al aura negra de Rivaille ya que al principio se sintió bien por ver como Kirschtein celebraba su triunfo pero al ver como se le había lanzado al ojiaqua no le había caído tan bien.

-Tsk… Oye Kirschtein-

El nombrado dio un pequeño salto ya que el azabache le causaba un poco de miedo.

-Diga?-

-La loca cuatro ojos te aplicara el examen sobre el instrumento que dominas, así que…retírate ahora mismo- lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono todavía mas amenazante a lo cual Jean salió corriendo de la sala esperando a Zoe en la puerta.

-Ah!? Pero Rivaille, ya va Eren y quiero quedarme a escuch…- No pudo terminar de hablar puesto que el azabache volteo a verla con unos ojos llenos de ira y dándole a entender de que moriría en ese mismo instante si no se largaba.

-Vous restez imbécile…et mourir- dijo con un francés fluido y con una mirada amenazante haciendo que Hanji saliera corriendo y eso que rara vez se lograba asustar con las miradas que lanzaba su amigo.

Y todo eso siendo observado por un sorprendiendo Eren que aun se encontraba parado en el lugar donde Rivaille le había dicho que se quedara, se escucho la puerta cerrarse provocando un silencio incomodo por parte de los 2 que se encontraban ahí, Rivaille giro todo su cuerpo para analizar a Eren a lo cual el ojiaqua le comenzaron a temblar las piernas inconscientemente. El azabache comenzó a acercarse al escenario mirando aun detenidamente a los ojos a Eren, comenzó a subir lentamente las escaleras y a los pocos instantes ya se encontraba frente a Eren, le causaba gracia ver pequeño a su mocoso puesto que lo recordaba mas alto pero bueno apenas estaba comenzando a crecer.

- _¿Por cuantas cosas has pasado mientras no me encontraba a tu lado?, ¿Cuál fue tu primera palabra al despertar en este mundo?, ¿No recuerdas nada?, ¿Por lo menos…nuestra promesa, la promesa de aquel día…la recuerdas?- _Esas preguntascomenzaron a formularse en la mente de Rivaille, necesitaba recuperar todo el tiempo que no pudo estar con el pequeño.

-Oye- Rivaille termino por romper el silencio que se había formado en el lugar, haciendo que el castaño obscuro alzara la vista.

-Di..dígame- pronuncio aun nervioso, estar cerca de aquel hombre lo ponía sumamente nervioso pero deseaba estar con el, no sabia porque simplemente se sentía seguro con solo ver su figura.

El de ojos plateados diviso en una esquina del escenario un gran piano de cola cubierto con una sabana blanca, opto por acercarse a aquel instrumento miro de reojo a Eren que aun lo estaba siguiendo con la mirada, sujeto la manta con una mano y la alzo pero en el momento en que hizo eso el castaño vio a Rivaille con un uniforme militar bastante extraño y la manta se volvió una capa verde con un escudo bastante hermoso parecían 2 alas y lo primero que paso por su mente al ver aquella imagen fue la palabra: _LIBERTAD._

-¿Cantas?- pregunto el azabache haciendo que Eren reaccionara por lo que solo opto a asentir tímidamente haciendo sonreír de lado a Rivaille por su timidez le parecía…adorable.

Mientras tanto el ojiplatado tomaba asiento en la banca que se encontraba delante del piano tocando con la yema de los dedos las teclas.

-¿Qué te parece tocar el piano para mi?- cruzo sus piernas de manera elegante posando el codo de su brazo izquierdo sobre su pierna recargando su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, mientras seguía analizando los movimientos que hacia el pequeño.

-¿Yo?- Le sorprendió bastante la propuesta del contrario. ¿Qué no se suponía que tenia que tocar el instrumento que dominaba? Y el para nada tocaba el piano, solamente los instrumentos de cuerda no de teclas.

El azabache comenzó a mirar a todos lados siguiendo con la misma pose de antes.

-…- suspiro; -¿Vez a alguien además de nosotros 2 aquí adentro?-

-N..no- Desvió la mirada mientras un pequeño rubor aparecía en sus mejillas por la pregunta mas tonta que había echo.

-Hmm..así que ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?-

Se formo de nuevo un silencio incomodo, Rivaille seguía observando a Eren esperando su respuesta, rogando que no le negara.

-Pero es que yo…- Se quedo en silencio sentía que si le decía al francés que no sabia tocar el piano no lo aceptaría en la institución. Tomo aire y continuo.

-Yo no se tocar el piano- Confeso avergonzado, ya se veía derrotado por no cumplir su sueño de convertirse en un gran músico-compositor.

-Yo te enseño-

-¿QUÉ?!-

** . . . A no ser**

**NOTAS DE LA SENSUÁH Y MALA ESCRITORA:**

**-Se enciende la cámara-**

**Muy buenas noches tengan todos ustedes Jajajajajaja**

**Bueno siento que el principio me salió muy JeanxMarco pero es una de las parejas que me llama bastante, así es me marcan en la noche para salir de party hard a ver a Eren bailar para el Heichou, vale no, estoy aburrida y digo mas estupideces de lo normal.**

**Eren: etto etto Shiro-san?**

**Shiro: Ah! Hola, miren a quien me secuestre, al hermoso de Eren.**

**Eren: Hola, Shiro-san porque me secuestraste?**

**Shiro: Porque si te tengo vendrá Rivaille y te cambiare por un desnudo de parte de el.**

**Eren: EHHH!?**

**Shiro: Y porque estoy solita y nadie me quele -****hace puchero y se va a un rincón****- **

**Eren: No digas eso Shiro-san ¿Por qué lo dices? –le pica la espalda con una zanahoria-**

**Shiro: Porque nadie deja Rewievs, soy recha y por ello soy mala escribiendo –comienza a lloriquear-**

**Levi: -Tira la puerta de la sala de una patada- Maldita estúpida! Porque te llevas a Eren?**

**Shiro: Porque el es el único que me quiere ¿no es así?**

**Eren: -le da palmaditas en la cabeza- Si**

**Levi: Yo te odio por hacer a Eren olvidarme en este supuesto fic, tonta.**

**Shiro: -se murió-**

**Eren: Shiro? Shiro-san?! La mataste Rivaille! **


	4. Juntos de la mano

_**Notas al final.**_

_**Dedicatoria: A la hermosa BloomyLee ósea Carol-sama! Espero te guste linda, lo escribo con todo mi cariño.**_

_**Aviso: En la parte donde ya se empieza a escuchar la música de piano les recomiendo que busquen la canción "Nameless Story de Valshe" para que así entiendan ahí mas o menos por donde se quiere ir la idea ¿Vale? Y por cierto, aquí yo pongo la traducción de la letra, ya que yo no escojo la 1ra canción que me encuentro ¡Nopi! Por algo elegí esta canción, así que sin mas que decir…**_

_**Shingeki No Kyogin y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a el grandioso de Hajime Isayama. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir historias que salen de mi rara imaginación para la finalidad de entretener al lector.**_

_**Espero les guste:**_

Capitulo 3:

_**Juntos de la mano**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Dentro de mi cabeza puedo oír tu voz._

_Incluso ahora, mi corazón está agitado._

_En mis recuerdos tú siempre apareces_

_sonriendo suavemente."_

_-Dear. Vocaloid 2-_

-¿Usted quiere enseñarme a tocar el piano?- Pregunto el alemán aun incrédulo, no podía creer la "amabilidad" con la que ese hombre le estaba tratando, pero con tan solo escuchar la voz de este, su corazón latía cada vez mas rápido y la sensación de "familiaridad" aun no se iba.

-Si, o acaso es que ¿no quieres?- Comenzó a levantarse dándose por vencido ya que para el lo había tomado como un rechazo pero Rivaille se sorprendió al ver como Eren corría a paso veloz a la banca donde se encontraba anteriormente sentado posando sus 2 manos sobre las teclas sin emitir aun ningún sonido.

-¿Qué canción conoces que sea de piano?- pregunto recargándose en el otro extremo del piano piano mientras delineaba con sus dedos la forma del piano provocando que el menor se ruborizaba ya que le parecía bastante erótico aquella imagen y expresión del azabache puesto que este se encontraba con los labios entre abiertos, mirando hacia abajo dejando ver solo un poco sus afilados y hermosos ojos plateados, esa expresión también se le hacia conocida como si lo tuviera a centímetros del rostro pero eso era imposible puesto que nuca había visto al ojiplatado en su vida…

-Hmm, pues por ahora solo recuerdo una-

-¿Cómo se llama el interprete y la canción?-

-El cantante se llama _Valshe _y la canción se llama _Nameless Story, _es una canción muy linda pero muy triste-

-Si la e escuchado- suspiro y volvió a tomar aire; -¿Qué te parece si tu tocas para mi y yo canto la canción?-

-P…pe…pero yo nunca e tocado el piano, solo el violín y no creo poder lograrlo-

Rivaille se acerco rápidamente al castaño posando su mano en el mentón del joven alzándolo un poco para obligarlo a mirarle.

-No pienses eso Eren, ¿Crees en mi?- pregunto acercándose poco a poco al rostro del joven.

-Pues aun no le conozco muy bien, así que supongo que tal vez- Para Rivaille eso fue un cubetazo de agua fría, era cierto en esta vida, el ojiaqua no lo recordaba como sus sargento en el que siempre confiaba y le era leal, ¡no! La realidad era totalmente distinta, para el castaño simplemente era 2 desconocidos que se conocieron de pura casualidad.

Por ello decidió apartarse del rostro del joven, ¿En que estaba pensando en besarlo así de la nada y mandar al demonio el limpio piano para dejar sin virginidad al pobre Eren? No! O bueno si, quería hacerlo pero no podía…Espera, Eren… ¿Era virgen todavía? Maldición si un maldito mocoso pervertido le quito la virginidad a Eren le cortaría el pene sin lugar a duda.

-Vale, no me dejas de otra mocoso- Se posiciono a lado de Eren, tomando la muñeca de este con toda la delicadeza a lo que el castaño se sorprendió un poco ya que creía que con tan solo ser tocado por el francés te partiría en mil pedazos pero no, su mano era muy cálida y suave le brindaba una sensación parecida al cariño.

**/ Go! Go! Go! Escuchen la canción por favor ya que de aquí pondré el significado de la letra. Gracias. /**

Rivaille cerro los ojos mientras sujetaba de la muñeca a Eren para guiarlo, el alemán volteo a ver de reojo al francés le parecía bastante lindo de su parte ayudarlo a tocar su instrumento favorito y que se le dificultaba, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una clase de ¿melodía?. Si así es Eren sin darse cuenta y por la ayuda de Rivaille con su mano izquierda ya estaba empezando a tocar el principio de la canción, sonrió maravillado nunca creyó posible cumplir su sueño pero de lo que no se estaba dando cuenta era que el azabache lo estaba mirando con los ojos entreabiertos le parecía realmente adorable ver otra vez esa expresión en el rostro de su mocoso.

Poco a poco se fue acercando al cuello de Eren para recargarse en su mejilla a lo que dejo a Eren completamente rojo como un tomate, aunque se le hiciera un completo desconocido no le molestaba para nada que este se le acercara.

Rivaille en ese instante comenzó a cantar…

"_**Las sombras crecen con el atardecer**_

_**Mientras mi respiración se acelera**_

_**Sin darme cuenta, al igual que las nubes…**_

_**Tu voz se desvaneció"**_

Eren quedo totalmente encantado al escuchar la voz de Rivaille, ya había entendido porque le consideraban el mejor cantante, ya que cuando escuchaba la canción original le provocaba una sensación de tristeza pero de ahí no pasaba. Pero cuando el azabache la comenzó a tocar sintió nostalgia, felicidad y la sensación de partida. No entendía el porque se sentía así, tal vez porque Rivaille le ponía sentimiento cuando cantaba.

Rivaille mientras tanto en lo que iba cantando, seguía guiando a Eren con la mano izquierda mientras que con la otra que estaba libre la ocupo para comenzar a tocar y así poder interpretar mejor la melodía.

"_**En cualquier momento.**_

_**Las palabras que me decías,**_

_**Siempre me hacían mas fuerte**_

_**A cada instante me perdía en mis dolorosos recuerdos**_

_**La luz de tu sonrisa me a iluminado"**_

En ese instante Eren cerro los ojos y comenzó a cantar inconscientemente ya que la parte que seguía, algunas veces hacia que se sintiera totalmente identificado y recordara su sueño en donde veía una silueta muy parecida a la de Rivaille.

"_**En esta historia sin color,**_

_**Acercándose…**_

_**Recuerdo las veces que baje la cabeza por vergüenza,**_

_**Trato de recordar todas tus palabras desde la distancia**_

_**Hasta que despierte de este triste sueño"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Rivaille sonrió ampliamente sin darse cuenta al escuchar al ojiaqua cantar, su voz se le hacia tan linda, tomo lugar a lado del castaño mirándolo todavía con una sonrisa, agradecía muy en el fondo que este no se hubiera dado cuenta ya que le parecía muy vergonzoso que el alemán lo viera diferente –refiriéndose a su rostro inexpresivo- por lo que opto con tocar con las 2 manos, haciendo que Eren volteara a verlo mirándolo detenidamente a los ojos con un brillo en estos y los del contrario por igual.

Eren sin darse cuenta ya estaba tocando a la par de rivaille y cantando con el mientras aun se miraban con un brillo en los ojos.

"_**Pensé que no había significado,**_

_**Que tenia que permanecer cerca**_

_**¿Por qué estos ojos reflejan tus mentiras también?**_

_**Por ejemplo,**_

_**Como un cuento de hadas,**_

_**Como si fuera un niño,**_

_**Me pregunto si eso esta grabado en tu corazón.**_

_**Me siento frustrado, porque no se como actuar**_

_**Cerrare los ojos por un momento,**_

_**Hasta que pueda pasar la noche en vela**_

_**En medio de la obscuridad una mano se extiende.**_

_**Por favor, **_

_**no dejes que esta historia se termine"**_

Rivaille bajo la mirada, puesto que se le estaba haciendo un nudo en la garganta porque mientras iba cantando al mismo tiempo que Eren, comenzó a recordar todo lo que habían pasado en su vida pasada, todos los golpes, gritos, insultos, muertes que habían pasado.

Pero también el momento en que se vieron en el estrado del juzgado, todas las expediciones victoriosas, el llanto de Eren al ver a su equipo asesinado, las miradas que le dedicaba a escondidas, los sonrojos y el rostro que le había mostrado en su primera vez juntos a solas en la habitación de Rivaille pero lo que mas le partía el corazón era el recuerdo de la promesa que se habían echo…El ultimo día que Eren le dedicó una sonrisa.

"_**Las cartas se han manchado,**_

_**Pero envuelven una suave voz,**_

_**Abrí los ojos y vi una pagina en blanco,**_

_**Este es…**_

_**El adiós"**_

En ese momento sus manos se tocaron provocando que ambos se sonrojaran y abrieran los ojos mas de lo normal dejando ver a Eren una serie de imágenes borrosas, como cuerpos mutilados, monstruos gigantes rompiendo una especie de muralla y parecían que estaban asesinando a todas las personas de varias ciudades, también se vio a el mismo con el traje militar que le había visto a Rivaille en el momento que destapo el piano, se miro las manos y vio que estas estaban llenas de sangre y mordeduras ya algunas muy moradas y profundas dejando a la vista un poco de su carne, comenzó a asustarse pero una mano se poso en su mejilla haciendo que se tranquilizara pero en el momento que alzo la vista…Rivaille ya no tenia el brazo derecho ¿Qué había pasado? Hace un momento lo había visto ileso y ahora ya le faltaba una extremidad…

-No!- empujo a Rivaille ya que le causaba miedo verlo así, poso sus manos sobre la cabeza y cero fuertemente los ojos. Pero una voz comenzó a sonar en su cabeza, eran las mismas palabras que escuchaba cada noche a la hora de dormir:

_-Perdóname por no cumplir mi promesa…_

_Lo lamento Eren, pero ten por seguro _

_que nos volveremos a encontrar, lo prometo_

_**Te amo**__…-_

Abrió rápidamente los ojos al escuchar las ultima palabra, esa nunca la había escuchado a la hora de dormir acaso había sido un "Te amo". Volteo a ver a Rivaille pero este ahora lo veía distante, en el suelo, sin su brazo y escupiendo sangre mientras perdía bastante sangre…

-Eren?! Respóndeme!- Grito

-¿Qué?...Ri…Rivaille estas bien- abrazo al azabache por la cintura recargando su rostro en su pecho mientras temblaba, ¿Qué había visto? Todo se veía tan real como una especie de recuerdo. No sabia porque pero ahora sentía que debía proteger con su vida al francés.

-Eren, ¿Estas bien?-

-Lo protegeré con mi vida…Heichou- Al terminar de decir cayo dormido aun abrazando fuertemente a Rivaille dejándolo totalmente sorprendido…¿Acaso lo había llamado como antes lo hacia?

Cargo a Eren en sus brazos atrayéndolo mas a su cuerpo y así retirarse de la sala de reuniones y llevarlo a la enfermería de la academia María…

_**-No hare que recuerdes ese mundo de pesadillas Eren, ahora me encargare de hacer que solo tengas recuerdos agradables donde yo sea el causante de algunas- **_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. .O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_**Notas de la autora:**_

**-se enciende una cámara dejando a la vista a una pelinegra con pijama y suéter, a Rivaille en el sofá cruzado de brazos y a Eren dormido en las piernas de este-**

**Shiro: Holi! Oigan muchísimas Gracias por sus preciosos rewievs no saben como me alegraron toda mi semana –le salen unas lagrimitas-**

**Levi: Hmm has mejorado mocosa –sonríe de lado- Felicidades!**

**Shiro: Gracias –sonríe ampliamente-**

**Levi: Oye lo único que no me gusto fue… -es fulminado por la pelinegra-**

**Shiro: Que cosa? –endurece la voz-**

**Levi: PUTA MADRE! Y EL LEMON JODER! YO ME QUERIA VIOLAR A EREN EN ESE MALDITO PIANO MIENTRAS TOCABA CON SU TRASERO LA CANCIÓN.**

**Shiro: No jodas, me das miedo –se hace bolita en un rincón-**

**Levi: Aggg pero de ahí en fuera muy bien. –baja la mirada para ver a Eren dormir-**

**Shiro: Etto Etto Levi? Es hora de los agradecimientos –le da un paquete de limpieza para que se relaje un poco-**

**Levi: OH! –toma el paquete y lo deja a un lado de el- Muchísimas Gracias por sus rewievs, hacen muy feliz a la enana.**

**Shiro: Presumido (Mido 1.45)**

**Levi: -sonríe ampliamente- Se le agradece a claro esta BloomyLee, Ani strife, y Xanat Alv-Lop. Muchísimas Gracias por ello obligare a Shiro a escribir muy pronto un lemon súper hard.**

**Shiro: Les prometo de corazón que muy pronto tendrán lo que quieren. –Hace la pose militar-**

**Levi: Oye y cuando serán las fechas que actualizaras?**

**Shiro: Ah! Si se me olvidaba, Actualizare este fic todos los jueves y viernes ya que me dijeron que empezara a poner fechas limite y como ASDFGHJKL –rueda en el suelo- me dijeron que les había gustado mucho mi fic –lanza corazones a la cámara- pues eso me animo a abrir diccionarios y ponerme al corriente para seguir escribiendo.**

**Levi: Oye, ya agradeciste por el fic que te esta haciendo BloomyLee?**

**Shiro: -comienza a dar saltitos- Si es cierto! Linda si estas viendo esto quiero decirte que te amo con todo mi kokoro azucarado, eres una bella persona y que me encanto el fic ASDFGHJKL me has motivado a ser mucho mejor en este que te estoy haciendo.**

**También quiero agradecerle los lindos rewievs a:**

**Ani strife: que por cierto Eren es todo tuyo y de Rivaille **

** : ASDFGHJJL Tus mensajes me alegraron la semana :'D Eres tan linda, muy pronto tendrán hard extreme! Wuajajajaja Y ahora actualizare los jueves y viernes y si no puedo en esos días por los proyectos, tareas y eso pues el sábado**

**Xanat Alv-Lop: Gracias por tu rewiev, me hiciste muy feliz. Amo tu fic con todo mi corazón, síguelo querida. Eres muy buena.**

**Levi: Bueno que tengan buenas noches (Aquí son las 11:55pm) –se lleva cargando a Eren a su cuarto- Oye mocosa.**

**Shiro: Dime –voltea a verlo-**

**Levi: Solo por hoy te permitiré dormir con nosotros como agradecimiento de hacer que nos pusiéramos en momento casi romántico este Eren y yo ¿Te parece?**

**Shiro: -Entra corriendo a la habitación del sargento- Hasta mañana! Por cierto les invito a leer mi otro fic que se llama "Una bufanda para dos" ya que quiero ver que tan buena soy con OCC? Si no Rivaille así se le llama cuando cambian de personalidad?**

**Levi: Ni puta idea.**

**Shiro: Bueno, hasta mañana si la escuela quiere, Se cuidan las amo! Byee!**

**Levi: -sonríe de lado- Hasta luego.**

**-se apaga la cámara-**


	5. Ailes de la Liberte: Primera parte

_**Shingeki No Kyogin no me pertenece mas bien a Hajime Isayama yo solo utilizo la temática y sus personajes con el fin de escribir y entretener al lector con mis ideas locas.**_

_**Dedicada: A la hermosa de BloomyLee y también a todas ustedes linduras, espero les guste.**_

_**Advertencias: Ninguna, solo que es una relación YAOI sobre la pareja RIREN y si no te gusta el genero te pido de la manera mas amable que le des clic en la tachecita, si no es así, espero sea de su agrado.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Capitulo 4:_

AILES DE LA LIBERTÉ CAP 01

"_Siempre estás cuidando_

_de ese lado tan infantil de mi_

_Así que sólo por escucharme, hoy te agradezco_

_Gracias, Muchísimas gracias..."_

_-Vocaloid-_

Eren despertó en la enfermería de la institución María con un dolor proveniente en la cabeza, poso su mano izquierda sobre esta y se reincorporo de la camilla en donde estaba acostado, pudo notar al instante que unas vendas se encontraban sobre su nuca. Comenzó a preguntarse a el mismo quien lo habría llevado a la enfermería puesto que lo ultimo que recuerda es que se encontraba arriba del escenario con Jean ya que habían llegado los que le iban a aplicar el examen para entrar a una nueva academia de música, las dos personas que se lo iban a aplicar al cara de caballo y a el eran una morocha de nombre Hanji pero había otro, bastante apuesto, cabello negro y parecían tener la misma altura ¿Cuál era su nombre?, no lo recordaba en el instante pero en el momento en que trato de recordar el nombre del francés de nuevo como una avalancha imágenes de personas muertas comenzaron a llenarse en su mente, veía a su madre siendo devorada por un monstruo con sonrisa espeluznante y el siendo alejado de ella, también veía a un niño rubio con cabello hasta los hombros y ojos azules como el mar que le estaba mostrando una especie de libros ya muy antiguos y junto con el una muchacha bastante hermosa, tenia rasgos asiáticos, ojos negros como su cabello pero a ella la estaba viendo llorando sosteniéndole su mano mientras gritaba la palabra _hermano, _por lo que sabe Eren el era hijo único, nunca había tenido hermanos y mucho menos hermanas pero escuchaba como este le contestaba entrecortadamente a la asiática.

-_No te preocupes…no soy un niño pequeño. Tonta-_

Pero esas imágenes fueron sustituidas por la vista del atardecer, estaba siendo abrazado por el rubio de ojos azules que al parecer estaba viendo algo; A lado de ellos estaba la pelinegra pero lo que llamo la atención de Eren fue lo que transmitía la joven atravez de sus ojos era al parecer terror, el castaño se veía voltear al lado derecho y ahí vio de nuevo a esos seres gigantescos acercándoseles rápidamente en eso vio como alguien con una velocidad indescriptible les cortaba a esos seres un pedazo de carne por detrás del cuello pero Eren antes de ver quien era le comenzó a doler mas fuerte la cabeza.

-¡RIVAILLE!- grito sosteniéndose fuertemente la cabeza con las dos manos y se puso en posición fetal aun estando sentado sobre la camilla.

-¿Por qué rayos gritas mi nombre mocoso?- Al escuchar esa voz proveniente del otro lado de la cortina se asusto un poco, al ver como las cortinas se abrían pudo divisar al azabache mirándolo detenidamente.

-¿Ri…Rivaille?- retiro sus manos de la cabeza para limpiarse unas diminutas lagrimas que amenazaban salir de sus orbes ojiazules provocando que el francés se preocupara mas de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Quien creías que era?- Suspiró y cerro los ojos por unos segundos para sentarse en la camilla y voltear a ver a Eren.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto con un tono de preocupación en su voz, aunque su rostro no expresara absolutamente nada.

-Bien, una pregunta ¿Cómo llegue hasta la enfermería?- Opto por sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

-Yo te traje- Al escuchar eso, Eren se ruborizo un poco, se imagino siendo cargado tipo princesa por el azabache.

-Gra…Gracias- Bajo la cabeza por vergüenza a lo que para Rivaille le pareció bastante gracioso.

-¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?- Poso su mano sobre la del castaño para delinear con sus dedos las vendas que tenia sobre esta.

-Que usted me estaba aplicando el examen para ser aceptado-

-Eso no era un examen y no me hables de usted, tengo 18 años-

-¡¿QUÉ!?-

-Tsk…deja de gritar, es molesto ¿Y de qué te sorprendes?- Rivaille se cruzo de piernas y de brazos esperando la respuesta de Eren por su reacción de hace unos segundos.

-¿Tienes 18? Y ¿Cómo que eso no fue el examen? No entiendo- Eren recargo sus codos en sus rodillas para sostener su cabeza en la palma de sus manos, no podía creer una la edad de ese sujeto serio y segundo ¿cómo que ese no era el maldito examen? Entonces ¿Estuvo perdiendo el tiempo? Que broma tan mas cruel le estaban jugando.

-Si tengo 18 mocoso, y eso no fue el examen ya que para mi pasaste la prueba desde el principio-

Desvió la mirada por la confesión, pero después reacciono ya sentía la lluvia de preguntas por parte del alemán como:

_¿Por qué dice que yo ya estaba dentro desde el principio?._

_Tal vez porque nosotros nos conocíamos en otra vida donde yo era tu sargento y tu un subordinado que con el tiempo te volverse mi pareja pero Ah! Es cierto existían titanes que nos querían matar y pues ellos tienen la jodida culpa de separarnos y también lo mas obvio es que quiero estar junto a ti toda mi desquiciada vida y no me quiero apartar de ti ya que al fin te encontré, si quieres hasta te enseñare a tocar el triangulo con tan solo tenerte cerca._

Pero ahora tenia que inventarse una excusa ya que si le decía la verdad Eren se alejaría por siempre de el.

-Porque me mencionaste que eres bueno tocando el violín, así que creo en lo que me dices- se levanto para dirigirse a la salida ya que sentía que en cualquier momento se le lanzaría al castaño para llenarlo de besos y gritarle como vil gansito _Recuérdame, _como le enojaba ese maldito pato del comercial.

-Entonces eso significa ¡Qué estoy dentro?-

-Si, así que dirígete con Hanji para que te aplique el otro examen y así mañana ya seas transferido a la institución con tu amigo cara de pony-

-Jajajajajajajaja, es gracioso viniendo de ti que le digas así a Jean- Comenzó a reír a todo pulmón hasta terminar agarrándose el estomago por la falta de aire. Por tanto Rivaille quedo maravillado por escuchar la risa de su amado mocoso ya que cuando estaban en la legión nunca había tenido la oportunidad de escucharlo reír.

-Bueno si ya puedes reír eso es porque ya te sientes bien ¿No? Así que muévete y ve con Hanji, ella se encuentra en la dirección- señalo la puerta para que Eren se retirara a buscar a la loca cuatro ojos.

-Voy! Voy!- Se levanto y comenzó a correr para llegar rápidamente a la dirección, se sentía tan feliz por haber pasado la primera prueba con ayuda de Rivaille. Eren comenzó a pensar de que el francés parecía ser alguien que a tenido que pasar por cosas muy duras en su niñez y que por ello no sonreía o reía en eso una idea paso por su cabeza, como agradecimiento por excentarlo haría que volviera a reír y a demostrar mas sus emociones.

Mientras tanto Rivaille aun seguía en la puerta de la enfermería viendo como el ojiaqua se alejaba aun no pasaba por su cabeza que por fin lo había encontrado y que por fin estarían juntos, cerro la puerta de la enfermería y se dirigió a paso lento a la dirección donde se encontraba Hanji esperándolos para aplicarle el examen a Eren.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la puerta de la dirección escucho unos ruidos bastante extraños provenientes de allí, con un poco de miedo toco la puerta y al no escuchar respuesta abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y para su sorpresa Hanji se encontraba arriba de una de los escritorios haciendo una pose tipo power ranger mientras hacia sonidos de mamut pariendo y Jean se encontraba en una esquina de la oficina con cara de asustado ya que le había preguntado a la morocha ¿Qué animal le gustaba? Para entablar una conversación pero nunca creyó que la joven se pondría a gritar como loca haciendo sonidos de animales de toda clase de hábitats.

-Esto…yo…¿Interrumpí?- pregunto Eren aun en la puerta y así logrando llamar la atención de los jóvenes que se encontraban ahí.

-AAAHHH! Buenas pequeño, ¿listo para el examen?- Pregunto Hanji al mismo tiempo que bajaba del escritorio de un salto, seguramente al director no le iba a gustar ver el lodo de las botas de la castaña en sus muebles.

-Listo señorita- Sonrió ampliamente Eren

-No me digas señorita, dime Hanji. Ahora siéntate en donde gustes-

-De acuerdo Ha…Hanji- entro a la dirección y se sentó en el sofá café que se encontraba en la esquina derecha de la oficina a un lado de un Jean asustado.

-Pss, oye Jean ¿Qué tienes?- comenzó a picarle el brazo a el de ojos claros para que volteara a verle.

-Titanes- susurro –Los titanes no son animales, no le preguntes nada personal Eren, no lo hagas- una especie de nube negra se posiciono sobre Jean al recordar todos los gritos que supuestamente para la morocha eran rugidos de titanes, esa muchacha si que era bastante rara.

-Ah, vale.- En ese instante Hanji se hinco frente a el y le comenzó a picar a estirar la mejilla derecha para que le prestara atención mientras que con la otra tomo la mano de Eren y comenzó a mirarla detenidamente como si buscara algo.

-Dime Eren, ¿nunca has tenido marcas en la mano?- De repente Hanji se puso completamente seria causando un cierto de temor a un ya traumado Jean y cierta duda al castaño.

-Pues, no nunca, solo que cuando estoy dormido…En mis sueños me veo con las manos moradas pero solo en ciertas partes, como si fueran…-

-Mordidas- Completo Hanji dejando impresionado a Eren por haber acertado.

-Si ¿Cómo sabe?-

-Eren es que…- De repente la puerta se abrió bruscamente haciendo que Jean se lanzara a la parte de atrás del sillón y a la vez la castaña dio un salto para atrás para así caer de un sentón.

-Auch… ¿Ah? ¡Enano!- Grito Hanji lanzándose al nombrado para darle un abrazo pero Rivaille al escuchar como le llamaba la morocha hizo que se enojara mas de lo que ya estaba, ya que en el momento en que la joven le iba a contar a Eren sobre el porque veía en sus manos mordidas en sus sueños el se encontraba afuera para así escuchar a la mocosa ruidosa.

-Deja de llamarme así ¡Loca idiota!- Con eso golpeo en la cabeza a Hanji con su codo haciendo que la pobre se quedara tirada en el suelo.

En eso Rivaille alzo la vista para ver a Eren que aun se encontraba sentado en el sillón que se encontraba en el lugar, se acerco al mueble para sentarse a lado del castaño con el brazo derecho recargado en el respaldo mientras cruzaba sus piernas y seguía viendo a Eren, esperaba que esa situación se le hiciera familiar y le ayudara a recordar aunque sea un poco.

-Eren- le llamo Rivaille.

-¿Mande?- Al ver que el castaño no mostraba alguna señal de recordar algo suspiro pesadamente.

-¿Ya te hizo el examen la loca?- señalo a Hanji que se encontraba riendo nerviosamente.

-No, aun no-

-Pero ya se lo hare pequeñín, no te enojes-

-Cállate! Se lo hare yo.- Poso su codo derecho sobre su pierna que se encontraba alzada por tenerlas cruzadas y puso su mano en sus labios en forma de pensativo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? Y ¿Cuándo cumples años?-

-¡¿Qué!?- preguntaron al unísono Hanji, Jean que se encontraba aun escondido detrás del sillón y Eren.

-Ruidosos, contéstame Eren-

- Tengo 15 años y cumplo años el 18 de Abril-

-¿Cuál es tu animal favorito y porque?-

-El perro por ser el mejor amigo del hombre ya que es fiel a su amo-

-Sabor de helado favorito-

-Chocolate-

-Tu mas grande sueño de pequeño-

-Ir a ver el mar- Al escuchar esa respuesta Rivaille se sintió complacido ya que Eren aun tenia el sueño de ir al mar, pero esta vez el ojiplateado se aseguraría de llevarlo a verlo.

-Rivaille son preguntas de que instrumento domina no cosas personales- Interrumpió Hanji un poco sorprendida por las preguntas que estaba haciendo su amigo pelinegro.

-Tu eras la encargada de hacer las preguntas, no quisiste así que por ello yo las estoy haciendo.- Volteo a ver al castaño

-Felicidades Eren, has pasado la prueba-

-¡¿QUÉ!?- gritaron los 3 que se encontraban allí.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o. .o.o.o. .o.o.o.

_**Notas de la sensual autora:**_

_**-se enciende la cámara dejando ver una habitación con un sillón para 2 personas de color negro donde se encontraba sentado Rivaille que llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con las mangas cortas a lado suyo se encontraba Eren vistiendo un pantalón color blanco y una blusa azul y también en la habitación había una mesa con una computadora instalada frente a ellos y en esta se encontraba una pelinegra usando su pijama de minions con un gorrito con líneas de color arcoíris-**_

**Shiro: Holi mis pequeñas saltamontes hermosas! –gira la silla-**

**Levi: Hola –alza la mano derecha-**

**Eren: Hola, mucho gusto.**

**Shiro: Aww verán no pude actualizar el día de ayer porque…-**

**Levi y Eren: Te quedaste dormida**

**Shiro: Se me desinflo el coco y no tenia inspiración –les saca la lengua a los 2-**

**Levi: Floja –le dice con un tono burlon-**

**Eren: Dormilona.**

**Shiro: -les lanza sus tenis rotos- Traguen esto, son malos!**

**Eren: No te enojes, te quedo lindo el cap. –se levanta del sillón para acercarse a la pelinegra y darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza- Esta raro tu gorrito.**

**Shiro: Es un arcoíris homosexual –se pone de puntitas y se lo coloca a Eren en la cabeza- Gracias por lo del cap.**

**Eren: -se sonroja- De nada. Oye Levi**

**Levi: -tapándose la mitad de la cara con la mano para no delatar su sonrojo al ver a Eren con un gorrito de arcoíris- Dime**

**Eren: ¿Me veo bien? –pone ojitos de niño pequeño-**

**Levi: Tsk…tu con todo mocoso –se levanta del sillón y se acerca al castaño-**

**Eren: ¿Seguro? –se acerca poco a poco a los labios del francés-**

**Levi: Si **

**Eren y Shiro: Levi…di los agradecimientos.**

**Levi: -Golpea con unos brócolis que llevaba en un bolsillo a Shiro y Eren- **

**Shiro y Eren: -Se hacen bolita en un rincón de la habitación mirando con miedo a Rivaille- Gomesai! Gomesai!**

**Levi: Bueno al parecer me toca dar de nuevo los agradecimientos –fulmina con la mirada a la joven y al castaño- Empecemos –saca una hoja de sus bolsillos- **

**Se le agradece a: **

**Ani strife: **

**Vaya! Alguien que me entiende me caíste bien, yo también quería violarme a Eren linda, pero Shiro mato el momento, pero descuida hare por las buenas o malas que aunque sea que con una flauta o tambor le de a Eren. –Voltea a ver a Eren-**

**Xanat Alv-Lop: **

**Me alegro de que te sientas alagada por saludarte –sonríe- Hmm? Un…rival? Shiro! Tu nunca me dijiste que tenia un rival en su fic. –Shiro le bota un papel, Rivaille lo recoge y lo lee- "**_**Tiene un rival sensual y va a salir con eren…Eso te pasa por gato LUL" **_**–arruga el papel con una calabaza pequeña dentro y se la avienta a la cara a la joven- Eres una burra (se lo dice a Shiro) Descuida mocosa no te hare nada, por ahora. Ja! Me agradas, claro que hare feliz al mocoso de Eren, muchísimas Gracias por tus consejos –le guiña el ojo- Hmm ¿Pronto para el lemon? De acuerdo en eso si te apoyo primero tendría que enamorar a Eren –se pone pensativo- Obligare a Shiro que pongo que le doy con una guitarra eléctrica, me agradas.**

**Kat Gentille:**

**También me agradas, claro que le daré duro contra el muro, silla, mesa, cama, inodoro, techo y cocina a Eren hasta dejarle sin aliento. Gracias por tu rewiev hiciste que la enana se pusiera las pilas para seguir escribiendo, se te agradece. –sonríe- Por cierto el Dou que pediste ya te lo va a mandar Shiro.**

**Sophy Flores: **

**Hey mocosa linda! Sorprendiste bastante a la enana de Shiro y gracias por tu rewiev y por tus palabras de aliento de todo el tiempo que se llevan conociendo y por tu ayuda, no sabes como la inspiraste con el tema musical, Gracias por seguir el fic, por cierto sigue tocando música, eres bastante buena. –le guiña el ojo-**

**Eren: Ani-chan! Xanat-chan! Kat-chan! Sophy-chan!...Se les agradece muchsisisisisiisismo sus hermosos rewievs, no saben como alegran el día a nuestra pequeña.**

**Shiro: -se queda en shock- me dijo pequeña.**

**Eren: Etto Etto perdóname Shiro.**

**Shiro: Ya paso no hay problema. –le sonríe dulcemente-**

**Levi: Enana**

**Shiro: Imbécil! Eres un Ravioli imbécil! –Es detenida por Eren ya que estaba a punto de golpear Al soldado MAS fuerte de la humanidad (Gracias Eren)-**

**Levi: ¿Cómo me llamaste? –se baja a la altura de la joven- no puedo creer que vayas en primer semestre y seas tan enana**

**Shiro: -comienza a aventar patadas- Cállate!**

**Eren: Basta Rivaille por favor, si no…hoy no haremos tu sabes que! **

**Shiro y Levi: -Impaktados…- Todo bien, todo bien ahora… -Voltean a ver a Eren- Hora del SEXO!**

**Eren: NO! NO!**

**Shiro: Es para inspirarme con el Fic –saca un frasco de cloroformo- **

**Eren: No Shiro! No debes tener eso contigo! **

**Shiro: -Mira a Rivaille- Yo lo agarro de los brazos y tu lo "Atacas".**

**Eren: -ya tirado en el suelo-**

**Levi: Me parece excelente idea. –sonríe perversamente-**

**-Eren comienza a batallar ya que no quiere que Shiro quede mas pervertida de lo que ya esta (pero el no sabe Juju).-**

_**10 minutos después.**_

**Eren: Ha..Haber que tienen que decir –los señala con una cuchara de plástico-**

**Levi: -con una marca roja en la mejilla izquierda, ya que fue cacheteado por Eren al meterle una mano en el pantalón- Yo lo que tengo que decir es que no te dejas querer.**

**Eren: Idiota… Ahora Shiro que tienes que decir al respecto.**

**Shiro: -Amarrada con una cuerda de saltar- Porque me quitaste mi cloroformo y mi móvil con doujinshis RiRen porno? Eres una mala madre –pone cara de niña regañada- **

**Eren: Eh!? Traes porno en esto –toma el móvil en su mano izquierda- Rivaille tu sabias de esto?**

**Levi: Yo le ayude a guardar imágenes**

**Eren: Con que par de locos estoy viviendo.**

**-Se apaga la camarita pero es encendida nuevamente-**

**Shiro: -susurrando- Pss, Gomen Eren me quito todo por querer ayudar a Levi para que los 2 recibieran Amur (LOL) Les deseo un lindo día mañana y una linda noche, descansen, sueñen con mucho RiRen y las lindas que siguen mi fic de "Una bufanda para 2" mañana pondré la tercera parte, en la cuarta habrá mucho "Amur" :ifyouknowwatimean: **

**Levi: -Pone una cobija sobre el sillón que se encuentra detrás-**

**Shiro: ¿¡Qué mierda!?**

**Levi: Eren me corrió de la habitación.**

**Shiro: Trataste de hacérselo ¿Verdad?**

**Levi: Si**

**Shiro: Es la cuarta vez en este día –suspira acercándose al francés- Bueno lindas las amamos!**

**Levi: Yo solo amo a Eren.**

**Shiro: Jodete pues**

**Levi: -mueve los labios sin omitir ningún sonido pero lo que dice es: **_**Se les aprecia mocosas.**_**-**

**Shiro: -se pone unos lentes obscuros- Hasta mañana! Actualizare este fic el lunes o martes ya que no tengo clases –mueve los brazos como un pulpo borracho- **

**Levi: ¿Por qué los lentes?**

**Shiro: Me hacen ver Cool y quiero tener swag como elrubiusomg.**

**Eren: Silencio! No puedo dormir! Dame ese móvil Shiro, dámelo!**

**Levi: -se acuesta en el sillón- **

**Shiro: -Comienza a hablar rápido- Adiós! Hermosas, adiós las amo con todo mi corazón. Tratare de hacer mas largo el próximo capitulo. Nos leemos mañana. Byee!**

**-Se apaga la cámara-**


	6. Ailes de la Liberte: Segunda parte

_**Shingeki No Kyogin no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos autores, yo solo utilizo sus personajes y la temática para escribir historias donde transmito mis emociones y sentimientos y sobretodo para ser del agrado del lector.**_

_**Dedicada: A la lindísima de Carol-sama, mejor conocida como BloomyLee ya que ella me a ayudado bastante con cada uno de los fanfics que e estado escribiendo y por sus asombrosos consejos para escuchar la música y sentirla no solo escucharla porque si. Pero sobretodo por sus lindas palabras que me han ayudado a recobrar las fuerzas para seguir escribiendo. Pero también a todas ustedes por seguí la historia, ponerla en favoritos y dejar hermosos rewievs, no saben como me alegran toda mi semana. Muchísimas Gracias a todas y todos ustedes. Sin mas que decir, porque si no me pongo mas cursi de lo que soy realmente, disfruten el capitulo:**_

_Capitulo 05:_

"_AILES DE LA LIBERTE PARTE 02"_

"_EN ROUTE"_

"_Tengo que atar mis manos para que no te escriban y enmudecer mi boca para que no pronuncie tu nombre, más con ojos cerrados, labios inertes, manos inmóviles y rabia en la mente; no dijo de pensarte, no dejo de quererte."_

_-Anónimo-_

Al día siguiente Jean y Eren se encontraban arreglando sus maletas ya que habían sido aceptados a la academia de música mas importante de Francia, la noticia del lugar real en donde se encontraba fue realmente una sorpresa para los dos jóvenes puesto que ellos no sabían realmente nada sobre como era la institución, ni siquiera donde quedaba, de lo único que estaban enterados era de que aceptaban a los mejores.

Jean ya tenia sus maletas listas, en la mas grande llevaba obviamente su ropa, unos cuantos libros sobre la historia de la música donde recalcaban las biografías de todos los guitarristas que a el le gustaban; En una mochila llevaba sus libretas donde anotaba la música que el componía con el único propósito de enseñársela a su baterista favorito y mejor amigo que ya se encontraba en la institución esperándolo con los brazos abiertos para estar juntos de nuevo. También llevaba en su estuche su guitarra Explorer epiphone que cuidaba como si tratase de su vida misma.

-Eren ¿Ya tienes todo listo?- Pregunto Jean acercándose a la puerta de la habitación que compartían en María.

-Ya casi, tu vete adelantando. De seguro en unos minutos ya van a llegar por nosotros- Contesto sonriéndole mientras seguía guardando sus cosas en las maletas.

-De acuerdo, Nos vemos abajo- Y con eso dejo solo al castaño para que siguiera con su tarea.

Eren trataba de tranquilizarse ya que sentía un poco de miedo salir de la ciudad y tener que viajar hasta Francia, es por ello que no podía concentrarse para guardar sus pertenencias, pero estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos y miedos que no se percato cuando alguien ingreso a su habitación.

-Oye- Dio un respingo al escuchar aquella fría voz detrás suyo ya que lo habían tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Mande?- Se giro en su sitio para así quedar cara a cara con Rivaille, este portaba un pantalón obscuro con bolsillos a los costados, una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y un chaleco color azul obscuro y por supuesto unos zapatos bien voleados.

-¿Ya tienes todo listo, mocoso?- Se sentó en la cama mientras recargaba sus brazos sobre esta.

-La verdad, es que no- Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana que se encontraba en la habitación, extrañaría ver las aves volar libremente en el cielo azul, también las plantas que había estado cuidando y que ponía en la orilla de esta.

-¿Por qué sigues sin guardar nada?- pregunto el ojiplateado haciendo que Eren regresara a la realidad.

-Bueno, le parecerá bastante tonto- dijo. –pero con tan solo pensar que tengo que viajar hasta Francia en tren, me aterra mucho, lo se es tonto pero me dan pavor los trenes ¿Por qué? Realmente no lo se.-

-Tsk…Mira creas o no a mi también me daban miedo los trenes, aun me siguen dando miedo pero no tanto como antes, ya que ahora tengo mis razones para ser mas fuerte- Se levanto de la cama mientras agarraba uno de los pantalones de Eren y lo guardaba en la maleta de este.

-No, yo lo guardare- Detuvo la mano de Rivaille, ya que este estaba comenzando a guardar la ropa del ojiaqua.

-Si te hubieras propuesto esa idea minutos antes, no tendría que ayudarte en estos momentos…Así que ahora pásame esas calcetas- Extendió su mano derecha esperando que le pasara la demás ropa.

Al cabo de cinco minutos toda la ropa de Eren se encontraba doblada y acomodada dentro de sus maletas, todo gracias a Rivaille que se tomo su tiempo al ayudarlo. Ya dentro se encontraba toda su ropa, sus libros de música en general, sus discos de música clásica con su reproductor de música. Y en su mochila llevaba también varias libretas, aproximadamente unas diez sobre melodías de violín que había compuesto y algunas canciones que escribía en tiempos de lluvia ya que aveces se quedaba solo en su habitación y se quedaba horas y horas viendo atravez de la ventana, viendo como las gotas resbalan en el cristal, eso lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse y cuando menos sentía, ya tenia una nueva canción plasmada en su libreta, nadie sabia que componía su propia música ya que sentía que todas sus ideas serian rechazadas por lo que solo se las guardaba para el. Y por supuesto llevaba en su estuche negro y brillante su amado violín, el recuerdo mas preciado que tenia de su padre, era lo único que tenia de el y podía ser clasificado como su única obra buena en el papel de padre ya que cuando el solo tenia seis años de edad, su padre desapareció dejando totalmente sola a su madre y sobretodo a el. Pero esa historia también se la guardaba para el, ya que no le gustaba dar explicaciones a todo el mundo.

Ya teniendo todo listo y con el reloj de la institución que marcaba las 10:00 de la mañana Rivaille y Eren salieron de la habitación no si antes el castaño despedirse de esta, ya que ahí había pasado momentos tristes, felices y preocupantes en esa habitación cuando se encontraba solo.

Rivaille mientras tanto lo veía detenidamente, ya que sentía que en cualquier momento el castaño saldría llorando del lugar.

-¿Listo Jeager?-

Volteo a ver al azabache para así limpiarse las lagrimas que amenazaban caer de sus orbes agua marina con su manos pero siempre con su sonrisa en el rostro.

-Listo-

Y con eso se dirigieron a la salida de la institución donde ya se encontraban Hanji y Jean esperándolos.

-Buenos días pequeño ¿Ya listo para emprender un viaje a Francia?- Saludo la morocha mientras se acercaba para abrazar al castaño ojiaqua.

-Listo Ha…Hanji-

-¿Oye Rivaille donde te encontrabas hace un momento?- pregunto la joven mientras volteaba a ver de reojo al francés.

-No es de tu incumbencia- Respondió. A lo que Eren volteo a verlo para así quedarse unos momentos viéndose a los ojos.

-Oigan, ya llego el vehículo- les llamo Jean haciendo que Rivaille y Eren rompieran el contacto de miradas y Hanji se encaminara en la acera donde se había estacionado el vehículo, haciendo que casi se volteara por el susto, ya que estuvo a punto de atropellarla.

-Listo, se detuvo- dijo la castaña mientras subía en la parte del copiloto. –Suban o los dejamos-

Jean termino abriendo la puerta para entrar a los asientos de atrás de la camioneta y poner sus maletas a lado suyo, dejando solo disponible los dos lugares de hasta atrás disponibles.

-Bueno, al parecer estaremos juntos todo el camino hasta la estación- Comento Rivaille ocultando su emoción, tal vez por fin tendría la oportunidad de conocer mas a Eren, pero al voltear a verlo vio que el castaño estaba temblando de pies a cabeza haciendo que se preocupara un poco por el estado en el que se encontraba.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?- pregunto acercándose a Eren.

-Tengo miedo, ¿que tal si sucede algo en el camino?-

-¿Cómo que?-

-Un accidente, que tal si nos accidentamos-

-Mírame Eren- poso su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño haciendo que este alzara el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos como si le suplicara de que no le regañara por las ideas que se estaba haciendo en la cabeza.

-Mira, no pienses que vamos a tener un accidente ¿Vale? Por esta vez confía en mi ¿Te parece?. Si sientes que algo malo va a pasar, aférrate a mi yo me encargare de que no pase nada malo en el camino ¿Entendiste mocoso?-

Eren simplemente asintió en silencio ya un poco mas tranquilo, las palabras que le había dicho Rivaille le ayudaron para calmarse y recobrar las fuerzas de sus piernas y comenzar a caminar hacia el interior del vehículo.

Ya estando dentro Eren desvió la mirada hacia la ventana para ver por ultima vez la institución que le había ayudado a reforzar su don en el violín. Rivaille se sentó a lado de el mientras lo miraba de reojo, quería gritarle abiertamente sus sentimientos que no habían cambiado después de tantos años, pero no quería parecer blando en cuestión de expresarse, tal vez en un lugar ya mas privado podrían hablar bien.

-Ponte el cinturón Eren- Señalo donde tenia que insertar la parte de metal del cinturón, aunque el no quería aceptarlo las ideas de Eren lograron espantarle aunque sea un poco.

-Ah! Si, Gracias Rivaille, tu también deberías ponértelo-

-Yo estoy bien así-

-¿¡Pero si pasa un accidente!?-

-Protégete esta vez tu, no te preocupes de mi- Con eso dio por terminada la conversación dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana que se encontraba de su lado ya que se le había escapado unas palabras en tiempo pasado y no quería tener que contarle la perturbadora verdad a Eren.

En eso el chofer encendió la camioneta para dirigirse a la estación de trenes donde ahí comenzaría el viaje hacia Francia.

Hanji se encontraba haciéndole platica al chofer tal vez con eso no les cobrarían al llegar, mientras tanto Jean estaba en su móvil escuchando música del genero pop con sus auriculares y Eren encontraba apreciando la vista atravez de su ventana pero comenzó a sentir que alguien le miraba pero para no ser bastante obvio opto por mirar atravez del reflejo de la ventana, llevándose la sorpresa de Rivaille se encontraba mirándolo de reojo haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara hasta las orejas ya que se sentía bastante nervioso ante la mirada fría de aquel sujeto pero en parte le llamaban bastante la atención ya que aun seguía pareciéndole bastante familiar aquella mirada y sin darse cuenta quedo atrapado en aquellos ojos plateados.

-Eren- le llamo haciendo que el mencionado le mirara de reojo tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto recargando su codo en la ventana para así posa su mejilla en su palma de la mano.

-Se que nunca te lo pregunte pero- bajo la mirada para organizar sus pensamientos e inmediatamente volvió a mirar a Eren. -¿Por qué te quisiste cambiar a la academia en donde pertenece la loca y yo?-

-Bueno, esto sonara loco pero ¿nunca a tenido la sensación de que un lugar le esta llamando?-

-No entiendo Eren- Se acerco al castaño para quedar a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, haciendo que apropósito se tocaran sus manos.

-Bu…bueno, es como un sueño donde sientes que algo te esperando para brindarte lo que mas has estado deseando en la vida-

-¿Qué es lo que mas anhelas?-

-Yo…- Pero antes de poder contestar la camioneta no se percato de que se había pasado un bache haciendo que parte del torso de Eren cayera sobra Rivaille donde este le extendió los brazos para que cayera a salvo.

-Yo lo lamento Rivaille- Dijo apartándose rápidamente del francés, pero lo que no entendía es porque su corazón latía rápidamente como si se fuera a salir cada vez que el azabache le tocaba.

-No tienes que disculparte- Recargo su cabeza en el hombro del joven, y eso no ayudo para nada al rubor y la aceleración del corazón de Eren.

-¿Cu…Cuanto falta para llegar a la estación?- pregunto mientras jugaba con su dedos delatando su nerviosismo.

-Una hora, mocoso-

Como deseaba que esa hora pasara mas rápido ya que sentía que iba a morir de un ataque cardiaco si estaba por mas tiempo cerca del francés.

.

.

.

.

Ya eran las 12:30 de la tarde, se habían demorado una hora mas puesto que Hanji se quedo haciéndole todavía mas platica al amable chofer donde la joven le comenzó a relatar una clase de historia sobre unos soldados que se encargaban de proteger a la humanidad de un peligro titanesco, hubiera seguido con su historia pero se vio interrumpida por Rivaille ya que este no quería que Eren escuchara una mínima palabra sobre ese tema de su vida pasada, aunque por mas que intentaba ocultar la morocha partes de lo que había pasado en esa vida, para ellos se les hacia realmente obvio lo que había sucedido aunque fuera de manera casi directa la historia de los titanes.

Ya estaban en la estación de trenes esperando todavía su tren, y al ver que aun no llegaba Hanji opto por ir a las afueras de la estación para así utilizar su celular ya que por los trenes que si estaban llegando no se podía escuchar muy bien la señal y Jean fue a hacerle compañía a regañadientes pero lo convencieron al decirle que la muchacha le compraría después un sándwich para el camino. Para así dejar solos de nuevo al alemán y al francés, pero el frio comenzaba a hacerse presente a lo que Rivaille fue por su suéter pero al ver como se encontraba temblando Eren no dudo mas y le dio aunque sea sus guantes ya que no le iba a quedar su suéter.

-Gra…gracias- Se puso rápidamente los guantes ya que no soportaba el frio que estaba haciendo.

-No me agradezcas-

-No hablo precisamente de los guantes- Tomo asiento en uno de los bancos que se encontraban en la estación, donde ahí esperaban las personas por sus trenes.

-¿Entonces sobre que?- Imito al alemán sentándose a lado suyo mientras le buscaba los ojos para saber que era lo que quería dar a entender.

-De una manera u otra, has sido muy amable conmigo. Pero omitiendo lo de mocoso-

-¿Te molesta que te diga así?-

-EH!? No, bueno no se me gustaría que me hablara mas por mi nombre en vez de decirme mocoso, pero como tu gustes, no me molesta.-

-Eren Jeager-

-¿Eh? ¿Mande?-

-Eren el mocoso Jeager ¿Qué te parece?- Le estiro la mejilla al ojiaqua para ver si no se había congelado por el frio pero al escuchar como este se quejaba por el dolor lo soltó haciendo que Eren se sobara el cachete.

En eso el tren para Francia había llegado, solo que este tren era totalmente a los de siempre, ya que este era de color blanco con una line superior de color verde obscuro y a lado de las puertas automáticas se encontraba el escudo de la academia. El escudo estaba conformado por dos alas una de color blanco y otra color verde, una vista realmente hermosa para los ojos de Eren.

-Las alas de libertad- pronuncio inconscientemente mientras se acercaba al tren siendo seguido por Rivaille.

-¿Te gustan?-

-Si, son realmente sorprendentes.- Poso su mano sobre el escudo que marcaba al tren en eso recordó cuando vio a Rivaille con una capa verde con las mismo escudo en la espalda, acaso ¿era algún tipo de coincidencia?.

En eso Hanji llego corriendo para ingresar rápidamente al tren puesto que ya tenia bastante frio, de ahí Jean con sus maletas también entro corriendo por el cambio de temperatura. Rivaille ayudo a llevar la maleta mas grande de Eren dentro del tren seguido por un avergonzado ojiaqua.

El tren por dentro estaba alfombrado de color rojo, dentro estaba lleno de muebles de primera clase, algunos muebles del lugar estaban compuestos por algunas partes de oro, haciendo que resaltara el color dorado y rojo en todo el lugar. También estaba alumbrado haciendo que el lugar estuviera tibio. Rivaille dejo las pertenecías de Eren sobre un sillón de color negro, era el único que estaba completamente negro y de cuero.

-Siéntate si gustas- dijo Rivaille.

-Ah, si, gracias.- Con eso Eren se sentó en el sillón de cuero donde sintió al instante bastante frio, ya que los muebles que están compuestos por ese material guardan el frio.

-Ya que viste como esta el tren ¿Qué piensas acerca de la academia?- quería averiguar si Eren era de los que se dejaban llevar por las apariencias. Se recargo en la pared a lado del sillón mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Honestamente, supongo que será una agradable experiencia- sonrió ampliamente dejando ver sus dientes, haciendo que Rivaille sonriera pero no muy perceptible para el ojo humano, al parecer Eren seguía siendo el mismo mocoso de antes, el que se dejaba llevar por sus propias opiniones y no iba a ser doblegado tan fácilmente. Quería seguir averiguando cuanto había y cuanto no cambiado en su vida personal. Pero ya tendría tiempo para preguntar sobre el durante todo el transcurso del camino hacia Francia

Con ese ultimo pensamiento el tren dio en marcha al regreso de Francia donde les esperaba la academia de las hermosas alas de la libertad, también la inspiración de Jean y una historia para Eren donde aprendería que el sufrimiento y amor se podrían encontrar en cualquier lugar y una prueba para Rivaille donde tendría que ser muy inteligente ya que con tan solo un día que no se demuestre que tan especial es esa persona, el destino tal vez se lo quitaría de nuevo…tal vez.

_Continuara…_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**-se enciende la cámara-**_

_**Eren: Muy buenas noches, aquí son las 11:43pm, bueno esta vez Shiro no nos podrá hacer compañía ya que no se a estado sintiendo muy bien.**_

_**Levi: Tsk…No sabemos realmente que tiene.**_

_**Eren: Así que espero les guste la historia que a estado haciendo con todo su cariño y esfuerzo para ustedes, espero le dejen sus opiniones que siempre son bien aceptadas.**_

_**Levi: Se aceptan brocolilazos y zanahorias ninjas. **_

_**Eren: Eres de lo peor. –suspira y sonríe- Se aceptan opiniones, criticas reconstructivas y consejos para nuestra pequeña principiante y deséenle suerte para que vuelva a sonreír como antes.**_

_**Levi: Esa mocosa cuando no esta alegre es realmente raro. Extraño molestarla.**_

_**Eren: ¿¡EEHH!? Eso significa que le tienes aprecio. –sonríe.-**_

_**Levi: Tsk…tal vez , pero solo un poco, en fin. Espero tengan una agradable noche y nos vemos el viernes. **_

_**Eren: Para los que siguen "Una pequeña bufanda para 2" la actualización estará lista para el día de mañana.**_

_**Levi: Y los que siguen "Eres lo mas importante para mi" Estará listo para el sábado y domingo, ya que Shiro prometió ponerse al corriente con esa historia.**_

_**Eren: Descansen. Dejen sus lindos comentarios, siempre ayudan a la pequeña de Shiro. Deséenle suerte en sus proyectos de la escuela y problemas con su equipo.**_

_**Levi: Tsk…Odio cuando menosprecian algo de Shiro. Por eso es como es. Hasta mañana queridas. –abraza a Eren-**_

_**Eren: Ya nee! Espero les guste el capitulo. Si no entienden algo no duden en hacérnoslo saber. **_

_**Levi & Eren: Se cuidan –les mandan un beso-**_

_**-Se apaga la cámara-**_


	7. Á partir nos jours ensemble

_**Shingeki No Kyogin no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos autores, yo solo utilizo su mundo y personajes con el fin de escribir y expresarme.**_

_**Dedicada a Carol-sama (BloomyLee) Le agradezco de corazón todas las palabras de aliento y sus lindos consejos, por su amistad y el hecho de aceptarme tal cual soy y demostrarme que aun existen personas que ayudan a los demás. Pero también para todas y todos ustedes no se que haría sin ustedes, son tan lindas personas, sus hermosas palabras siempre ayudan a seguir adelante y temerle al día de mañana. Muchas Gracias**_

_**Este capitulo esta centrado en lo que paso en la época de las murallas. Si no le entienden a algo no duden en hacérmelo saber.**_

_**Espero les guste…**_

"_À PARTIR NOS JOURS ENSEMBLE"_

"_Lo más bello de esta creencia, La más hermosa consecuencia_

_De lo que estoy comentando, Es que como bien puedes ver,_

_He muerto y volví a nacer…_

_Y aún te sigo amando."_

_-EROS-_

Eren se encontraba vagando por los pasillos de las instalaciones de la legión de reconocimiento. Ese día le había tocado limpiar los establos pero se había distraído por unos rumores que había escuchado por parte de los nuevos cadetes. Todas esas historias involucraban al soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad y el líder de la legión, todas trataban sobre si había alguna relación mas allá de la amistad entre ellos dos y eso le molestaba bastante a Eren ya que desde hace unos meses había comenzado a sentir algo por el sargento pero prefirió guardarse todos sus sentimientos ya que sentía que iba a ser rechazado o golpeado si iba a declarársele al francés, por lo que opto de seguir aguantando todos esos rumores desde hace un año y desearle la felicidad a Rivaille.

Después de su larga caminata decidió ir a al comedor para desahogar sus penas con la poca comida que quedaba ya que Sasha siempre se devoraba la comida a escondidas de todos. Abrió la puerta del lugar y entro, estaba completamente vacío hasta se podía escuchar el dulce ruido del aire chocando con las hojas de los arboles y por las ventanas del lugar se adentraba los rayos del sol; Eren se quedo unos minutos presenciando esa vista tranquila, porque pocas eran las veces que todo se encontraba en silencio y en paz.

Emprendió su búsqueda por comida en las gavetas y puertas que habían en el lugar pero no había absolutamente nada, al parecer Sasha se había llevado todo.

Se recargo en la pared suspirando, ya se había dado por vencido al no encontrar nada de comida. En eso la puerta del lugar se abrió haciendo que Eren mirara a quien habría ingresado al lugar y para su sorpresa era su sargento, al parecer estaba de mal humor ya que su entrecejo estaba mas fruncido que siempre.

Eren hizo el saludo militar desde donde estaba y comenzó a caminar para salir del lugar, no quería estar con Rivaille porque recordaría todas las historias donde se veía involucrado con Erwin. El azabache pudo notar algo extraño por parte de Eren no sabia que era pero sabia que este tenia algo que le preocupaba o molestaba desde hace unas semanas, ya le estaba comenzando a molestar que este fuera cortante con el o que cuando se quedaban a solas el quinceañero se marchara dejándolo solo.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Rivaille entre poniéndose en el camino de Eren, ya quería saber de una vez por todas porque el mocoso le trataba así.

-Nada señor.- Contesto fríamente pero desvió la mirada al ver como el contrario se molesto con su respuesta.

-No me mientas-

-No le estoy mintiendo señor, así que si me permite me tengo que retirar- Rodeo a Rivaille pero este le detuvo antes de que saliera del lugar haciendo que Eren se asustara, ya sentía como su cuerpo iba a ser golpeado por el sargento.

-Mírame a los ojos cadete-

Eren giro su rostro para ver a Rivaille, tal y como lo había pedido.

-¿Por qué eres así Eren?-

-¿A que se refiere?-

Ya iba a contestarle pero una nueva presencia le interrumpió. Ahí estaba Erwin Smith en la puerta del comedor para así ganarse una mirada de odio por parte de Eren.

-¿Los interrumpí?- pregunto el ingles señalándolo al castaño y al sargento.

-No- contesto Eren deshaciendo el agarre de Rivaille para así salir del lugar.

El sargento se quedo viendo la puerta por la cual el pequeño había salido, Erwin también hizo lo mismo pero mostrando mas su sorpresa por la actitud de Eren.

-¿Qué es lo que querías Erwin?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-Vine a decirte que muy pronto tendremos una nueva expedición-

-¿Fuera de las murallas?-

-Si-

-Ya veo- Comenzó a caminar para dirigirse a la salida, quería saber realmente que era lo que tenia el mocoso titán.

-Rivaille ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Ya lo estas haciendo- Se detuvo para escuchar lo que el rubio le quería decir.

-Hablando en serio Rivaille. ¿Has escuchado todos los rumores sobre nosotros?-

-¿Rumores?- Volteo a ver a Erwin para así recargarse en la puerta.

-Dicen que según nosotros dos tenemos una especie de relación-

-¿De amantes?-

-Si-

-Que estupidez- Ahí fue cuando reacciono y sintió que por fin había encontrado la respuesta del porque la actitud de Eren.

-Disculpa Erwin recordé que tengo trabajo que hacer- Se despidió del ingles para así ir en busca del castaño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba acostado en el heno apreciando el techo de caballerizas con las manos detrás de la nuca, no se sentía arrepentido por haber tratado así a Erwin pero si por el desplante que le hizo a Rivaille.

-Que idiota me vi- Se dijo a si mismo Eren, sin percatarse que el sargento estaba a tan solo dos metros de el.

-Si, si lo eres-

-Ri…¡Sargento!- Se levanto rápidamente por el susto.

-Tsk…ahora si, dime de una vez ¿porque estas molesto?- Comenzó a acercarse a Eren para así quedar cerca de su rostro.

-Y..yo no estoy molesto- Desvió la mirada mientras ponía cara de enojado.

-No sabes disimular cuando estas enojado- Le empezó a sobar el entrecejo del castaño para delatar que también hacia los mismos gestos que el.

-Ya deje de molestarme sargento-

-¿Es por los rumores?-

Esa pregunto hizo que Eren diera un respingo y abriera completamente los ojos. Rivaille por su parte hizo una mueca de satisfacción por haber acertado.

-¿Entonces adivine?-

Eren se quedo estático, no sabia que hacer si le contestaba con una afirmación mostraría que tiene sentimientos hacia su sargento y si le negaba se estaría engañando a si mismo.

-No tienes que preocuparte por esos cuentos. Yo no tengo nada con Erwin-

-¿Esta hablando enserio?-

-Si-

-Me alegro- Ante esa respuesta Rivaille sonrió de lado.

-Yo siento algo por alguien mas-

Eren borro sus sonrisa que había puesto hace unos segundos sintiendo un vació en el corazón, ¿Quién se había robado el corazón del sargento? Ya se habría librado de la pesadez por los rumores pero ahora venia a decirle que ya estaba enamorado de alguien mas.

-Ah, ya veo. Me alegro por usted.-

-¿Quieres saber de quien?-

-¿¡EH!?-

-Si o no-

-Si-

-Dime quien te gusta a ti y ya te contesto-

Mierda. Ahora si estaba totalmente perdido.

-Bueno es alguien…-

-No, yo quiero que me digas su nombre. No quiero pistas.- Tomo a Eren del cuello de su camisa para así acercarlo bastante a su rostro. Y como consecuencia el castaño estaba completamente sonrojado por la cercanía.

-Me gu…gus..ta usted- Bajo el rostro por la vergüenza de la declaración.

-¿Quién es usted?-

-¡¿QUÉ!?-

-Yo te pedí un nombre, así que dímelo-

-Pe…pero-

-Dilo-

-M..me gu..gus..ta Ri…ri…vaille-

Eren sentía que iba a morir de la pena, al parecer el sargento estaba disfrutando el momento porque parecía que para el era un juego donde el castaño terminaba confundido y herido.

-Eren- El nombrado alzo el rostro pero de inmediato desvió la mirada.

-¿Ma…mande?-

-Imbécil, esa es mi repuesta- Eren abrió sus ojos de la felicidad y sorpresa haciendo que Rivaille solo desviara la mirada ya que le parecía bastante lindo la expresión del pequeño.

-¿Habla enserio?-

-Si-

-¿No esta jugando conmigo?-

-Tsk…Mocoso- Con eso Rivaille poso su mano izquierda en la nuca de Eren para así acercarlo mas a su rostro. El azabache cerro los ojos al sentir el contacto con los labios del castaño mientras este estaba rojo como tomate, porque al final y al cabo era su primer beso.

Estuvieron así por unos segundos pero Eren y Rivaille sintieron que habían pasado minutos, unos momentos después se separaron para así mirarse a los ojos. Los dos tenían un brillo en estos.

-Sargento-

-Llámame por mi nombre-

-¿Por qué hizo eso?-

-¿No es lo que hacen las parejas?-

-¿¡QUÉ!?-

-Tsk…tu y yo ya tenemos algo serio ¿De acuerdo?-

-Pe..pero así no se pide-

-¿Entonces como?-

-¡En primera no se tome esto tan a la ligera!-

-No grites, no estoy sordo.-

Y así fue cuando Eren comenzó a darle una platica a Rivaille sobre de que trataba el noviazgo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya había pasado un año desde aquel día en que se dieron su primer beso en las caballerizas de la legión y todos ya estaban enterados desde el primer día que comenzaron a salir y para sorpresa de los dos su relación fue aceptada y bendecida por la hermana adoptiva del castaño. Rivaille había aprendido bastante sobre el noviazgo y Eren había conocido muy bien al sargento y viceversa. Su relación con el tiempo se volvió estrecha, se amaban, respetaban y cuando se encontraban solos Rivaille demostraba sus sentimientos hacia su pareja.

Pero un día a toda la legión les habían asignado la expedición que estaba siendo planeada desde hace un año.

Rivaille se encontraba en su habitación poniéndose el equipo tridimensional ya que en unas horas tendrían que salir de las murallas; pero a los pocos minutos escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta, ese era Eren ya que acostumbraba a golpear cinco veces. Se adentro a la habitación del sargento con una sonrisa en su rostro a lo cual relajo un poco a Rivaille.

-¿Ya estas Listo Rivaille? - pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Ya casi- Volteo a ver a su pareja para así darle un beso en los labios siendo correspondido.

-Rivaille- pronuncio en medio del beso haciendo que el nombrado abriera los ojos.

-Dime- le acaricio la mejilla ya que veía en los ojos del castaño algo de preocupación y eso aveces no significaba algo bueno.

-Quiero que me prometas algo- poso sus manos en las mejillas del francés para así mirarle a los ojos.

-Lo que sea, tu dime- Opto por sentarse a lado de Eren mientras entrelazaban sus manos.

-Mantente con vida por favor, tengo un mal presentimiento.-

-Eren-

-¡Promételo!-

-Lo prometo Eren-

-Gracias.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Perdóname por no cumplir mi promesa…Lo lamento Eren pero ten por seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar. Te lo prometo, __**Te Amo**__-_

Se habían quedado dormidos en el camino ya que llevaban dos días viajando hacia la academia _Ailes de la liberte. _Pero cada vez que se iban acercando a su destino comenzaba a ver mas cosas en sus sueños, ya veía todo claro. Pero aun seguía viendo borroso a la persona que le llamaba pidiéndole perdón, veía como muchas personas morían mientras volaban con una especie de equipamiento especial que saltaban de un árbol a otro mientras eran perseguidos por los monstruos que había visto anteriormente pero lo que ahora le había sorprendido era que Jean aparecía en su sueño pero lo veía con un rostro triste y con el mismo uniforme militar que había visto también anteriormente.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez ya que sentía que alguien le estaba zangoloteando y llamando para que despertara.

-¡Ya desperté! ¡Ya desperté!- Se estiro en el sofá negro en el cual se había quedado dormido

-Tienes el sueño pesado ¿Sabias?- Con eso Rivaille se alejo de el para agarrar sus cosas y darle a Eren su mochila y maleta correspondiente.

-¿Ya llegamos?- se levanto agarrando su maleta y poniéndose en la espalda su mochila.

-No solo quiero que te bajes a medio camino-

-¡¿Cómo?! Pe..pero ¿Por qué?-

-¿Enserio te la creíste? Ja!- dijo con tono de burla mientras se dirigía a las puertas eléctricas del tren.

-¿Acaso no vas a venir? Ya la loca se adelanto con Kirschtein, solo faltamos nosotros dos, así que apresúrate mocoso.-

Eren comenzó a voltear a todos lados para así percatarse de que Rivaille decía la verdad, empezó a caminar para así salir de las puertas junto con el ojiplateado y al salir lo primero que vio fue la luz del sol y un jardín completamente verde y muy extenso con unos hermosos arbustos con rosas rojas en ellos, bajaron de las escaleras y Rivaille le indico que tenia que seguir el camino empedrado que estaba ubicado del lado izquierdo del jardín para así cruzar un pequeño puente donde debajo de este había un estanque de peces japoneses. Al llegar al final del jardín ahí mismo se encontraba la entrada de la institución donde en las puertas se encontraba el escudo de las _alas de libertad_.

-Que raro-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Esas alas…se me hacen familiares-

-¿¡EREN?!- Grito una voz femenina haciendo que Eren volteara a todos lados buscando quien le había llamado por su nombre ya que no era la voz de Hanji. Pero al ver a una joven corriendo hacia ellos dos le comenzó a doler la cabeza y al distinguir a la joven era idéntica a la que había visto en sus sueños cuando estaba en la enfermería.

-Que feliz es tenerte de vuelta Eren- La joven abrazo con todas sus fuerzas al castaño haciendo que Rivaille se enojara y el ojiaqua quedara completamente confundido.

-Disculpa ¿Te conozco?- Al escuchar eso la pelinegra se aparto de el con unas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¿No me recuerdas?-

-¡Mikasa!- grito un rubio del otro lado del jardín mientras corría hacia los tres jóvenes que se encontraban allí.

-Mikasa ¿Por qué saliste corriendo como loca?- pregunto mientras posaba su mano en el codo de la asiática y al no recibir respuesta volteo a ver a los otros dos acompañantes para llevarse la sorpresa de ver a su mejor amigo vivo.

-Er…-

-Arlet, Ackerman ahora no. Eren vámonos- Rivaille interrumpió al rubio que se encontraba en la misma situación que la pelinegra ya que después de tanto tiempo por fin habían encontrado a su mejor amigo.

Eren comenzó a seguir a Rivaille para adentrarse a las instalaciones de la academia. Sin antes despedirse con una sonrisa del ojiazul y de la joven provocando que a ambos se les hiciera un agujero en el estomago por la desilusión de que ellos le recordaban pero el no.

_Continuara…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**-Se enciende la camarita-**_

_**Shiro: Muy buenas noches pequeñines ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Me extrañaron?**_

_**Levi: No, nadie.**_

_**Shiro: -se va a su rincón- Lo se no me lo restriegues en la cara.**_

_**Levi: Tsk… ¿Dónde esta Eren?.**_

_**Shiro: Esta durmiendo animal! Ya que el se la paso ayudándome con mis tareas, ya que tu no querías ayudar…Baka!**_

_**Levi: ¿Hiciste que se desvelara?**_

_**Shiro: Eren quiso…no me golpees!**_

_**Levi: Tsk… enana molesta.**_

_**Shiro: Ravioli caducado. –suspira y sonríe- Bueno mis amores muchísimas gracias por sus PM, muy pronto los contestare! El colegio no me da tiempo para entrar a la compu y usarla como a mi me gusta.**_

_**Levi: Para buscar porno de Eren y mío **_

_**Shiro: Exactamente. –le salen estrellitas- Pero muy pronto les contestare. Perdónenme! También mañana contestare los hermosos rewievs que me han dejado ASDFGHJKL –rueda en el suelo reluciente- Muchísimas Gracias de corazón por sus lindas palabras y regaños.**_

_**Levi: Y las amenazas de brócolis. Eso motivan a la enana.**_

_**Shiro: Cállate! Bueno nos leemos el sábado y en la nochecita de mañana. Ahora si actualizare todos. Gomen si tardo mucho! Pero la escuela y los proyectos me joden y taladran la cabeza!**_

_**Levi: A ti todo.**_

_**Shiro: -le avienta una bola de basura- Cállate mierda!**_

_**Levi: -agarra el refrigerador y se lo avienta- **_

_**Shiro: -se murió-**_

_**Eren: -entrando- Ya desperté! -bosteza-**_

_**Levi: Buenas noches-días.**_

_**Eren: -voltea a ver a la esquina emo- Porque cada vez que no estoy la matas!?**_

_**Levi: Es masoquista y le gusta.**_

_**Eren: Rivaille ayúdala! Ah! Por cierto Hola a todas y todos.**_

_**Levi: -pica el cuerpo de Shiro con una sardina-**_

_**Eren: Que alguien ayude a este par por favor. Bueno queridas nos vemos el sábado, se cuidan. Dejen rewievs por favor, se aceptan criticas reconstructivas. Se cuidan, las amamos! Byee!...**_

_**-se apaga la camarita-**_

_**PD rápida y sensual: Gomen si hablo tan rápido pero mi mamá me esta quitando el internet Waa!. Bueno adiosito! Se cuidan! Besos y abrazos!.**_


	8. Por favor, trata de recordarnos

_**Shingeki No Kyogin no me pertenece, es del gran Hajime Isayama. Yo solo utilizo el mundo del anime y sus personajes con el fin de escribir historias que vienen de mi mente loca para compartírselas a todas ustedes.**_

_**Dedicada a BloomyLee por ser una excelente amiga y persona, siempre me hace reír con sus incoherencias con Panquequito (Escritora de I belong to you) y por apoyarme siempre con mis historias, dándome palabras de aliento, correcciones amables y por ser ella misma. La amo con todo mi kokoro y es por ello que tratare de destrozar el suyo por escribirme un fic, se llama "Lo que tus Ojos no ven" ya que hizo que llorara por dos horas, pero me encanta ser masoquista con los fics.**_

_**Pero también a ustedes hermosas lectoras y apuestos lectores, los amo por seguí mis historias, darles en favoritos, por desearme suerte en la escuela y exámenes, correcciones y ultra amenazas de golpes con brócolis. Las amo y los amo, no se que haría sin ustedes, son unas hermosas personas y por ello espero haber mejorado para que sea de su agrado todas las cosas deprimentes y chistosas que escribo. Los amo…**_

_**Advertencias: Ninguna, hasta ahora solo que tal vez en el próximo escriba un lemon sobre lo que "hacían" en la legión de reconocimiento. Jajaja sean pacientes, ya que cada vez que escribo lemon me siento violada como un uke indefenso, pero yo soy suke madafakars JA! JA!**_

_**PD: Mi idea de la institución es que sea como la de Ouran High School Host Club:**_

_**static2 (PUNTO) wikia (PUNTO) nocookie (PUNTO) net / _ cb20100804221119 / ouran / images / a / a7 / OuranAcademyCampusAerialView (PUNTO) jpg**_

_**Junten las palabras por favor jejeje y donde dice "punto" se lo quitan y ponen el símbolo correspondiente para que puedan ver mas o menos como me imagino yo la institución, pero si ustedes se dan ahí mas o menos una idea de lo que escribo pues benditas sean porque me entendieron. Jajajaja los amo.**_

_**Sin mas que decir, ¡a leer!. Espero les guste…**_

"_PORFAVOR, TRATA DE RECORDARNOS"_

"_Vengo desde el ayer_

_Desde ese pasado oscuro y olvidado_

_Con las manos atadas por el tiempo_

_Con la boca sellada_

_Desde épocas remotas_

_Para decirte un_

_Te amo"_

_-Jenny Londoño-_

La institución parecía como un elegante castillo donde en las puertas principales estaban las brillantes alas de la libertad haciendo nombre a la academia, ya estando adentro del lugar había otro frondoso jardín donde las mariposas revoloteaban por todos lados incluyendo los pasillos, en el centro del extenso jardín se encontraba un reloj gigante como los que se encuentran en Inglaterra donde marcaba las tres de tarde provocando una melodía de piano para avisar a los que estudiaban para ser pianistas que sus clases estaban comenzando, eso llamo bastante la atención al castaño que se encontraba absolutamente maravillado por las instalaciones de la academia.

Rivaille que se encontraba a lado de Eren, le observaba de reojo ya que se había quedado maravillado por la sonrisa extensa y ojos abiertos por la emoción del mas joven, pero al escuchar la melodía proveniente del reloj comenzó a caminar entre los pasillos que daban para unos cuantos salones pero que dejaban libre el paso al jardín, Eren al percatarse de que Rivaille no estaba a lado suyo se altero un poco y opto por buscarlo con la mirada y al divisarlo en el pasillo del lado izquierdo comenzó a apresurar el paso para alcanzarlo.

-Disculpa ¿Por qué el reloj suena como un piano?- pregunto Eren llamando mas la atención del azabache.

-Significa que la clase de piano a comenzado- Contesto Rivaille con desinterés y haciendo con la mano demostrando mas que no le importaba esa clase.

-¿Podemos ir a ver a los estudiantes?-

-En tu primer día y ¿Ya quieres ir a coquetear? Que enfermo- Rivaille al pensar que Eren quería ir a ver las instalaciones para conseguirse unas admiradores, no oculto su enfado al apretar los puños con bastante ira, comenzó a arrugar todavía mas el entrecejo y apresuro el paso pero el ojiaqua le detuvo sujetándole el brazo.

-¡NO! Yo solo quería ir a ver como aprendían a tocar el instrumento, pero si usted no quiere, entenderé- El tono nostálgico de Eren hizo que Rivaille se diera cuenta que estuvo a punto de alejarse de nuevo de su mocoso, ya después de haber recapacitado bajo la mirada y se puso serio como siempre.

-¡No me hables de usted! Idiota-

-Perdón, es que actúas como un adulto, pe..pero no digo que estés viejo, mas bien amm ejejejee- Comenzó a reír nervioso ya que aunque el francés tuviera dieciocho años actuaba como un viejo cascarrabias por sus cambios de humor.

-Vamos-

-¿EH?-

-¿No querías ir a ver la clase de piano?-

-Si, pero…-

-Cállate y apúrate-

Rivaille aprovecho el agarre de Eren y rápidamente sujeto la muñeca de este para comenzar a apresurar de nuevo el paso para llegar rápidamente al salón, aunque para el castaño se le hacia bastante difícil seguir al otro puesto que era bastante veloz y aparte llevaba en la otra mano su maleta de ropa con su estuche de violín y su mochila en la espalda que ya le estaba molestando por ser tan pesada a causa de las libretas que estaban dentro de esta.

Llegaron al final del pasillo para encontrarse con las escaleras que daban al piso de arriba que era exclusivamente para pianistas, algo que caracterizaba firmemente a la academia era que cada pasillo del lugar estaba dividido por el talento de los estudiantes, las plantas de la institución estaban divididas de esta manera:

Pasillo principal, donde anteriormente se encontraban los dos: Auditorios para los conciertos.

_-Primer piso: Pianistas_

_-Segundo piso: Bateristas_

_-Tercer piso: Flautistas_

_-Cuarto piso: Violistas_

_-Quinto piso: Efectos especiales para los conciertos_

_-Sexto piso: Cantantes_

_-Séptimo piso: Dirección_

Ya estando en el primer piso Eren pudo divisar del lado derecho los salones con paredes de cristal reforzado incluyendo las puertas donde ahí se encontraban ya algunos estudiantes prestando atención para poder encontrar su piano ideal ya que había de diferentes tipos y sonidos. También en siguientes salones se encontraba un piano negro de cola donde en el banquito que estaba delante del instrumento estaba ubicado el profesor de nombre Erd Gin, un hombre alto, rubio con coleta de caballo y ojos marrones, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro con zapatos del mismo color y con camisa blanca donde en la parte del hombro izquierdo de esta, estaba el escudo de las alas. Los demás estudiantes se encontraban rodeando el piano mientras escuchaban atentamente la melodía que estaba interpretando el profesor. Era del gran compositor Claude Debussy y la melodía se llamaba Arabesque No. 1.

Eren se acerco a la pared de cristal del salón para recargarse con las dos manos en esta, ya que estaba sorprendido por la manera en como tocaba el profesor ya que lo hacia con una fuerza impresionante, veía como se dejaba llevar por la melodía donde Eren interpretaba las notas rápidas como la llegada de la esperanza, cuando el volumen iba bajando lo interpreto como la soledad y la perdida de fe al no encontrar la respuesta de algo y cuando todo quedaba en silencio, la sorpresa de haber tenido la visita del creador de la esperanza donde la soledad se unía a ella para encontrar la alegría en tan solo un momento.

En ese momento Rivaille toco el hombro de Eren para que le siguiera a ver el ultimo salón que se encontraba a lado del que se encontraban, el castaño volteo a ver quien era el que lo tocaba y al ver al francés sonrió y siguió su camino. El azabache suspiro pesadamente al notar que el ojiaqua no se sorprendió al ver a su compañero de profesor, al parecer Eren tampoco recordaba a sus compañeros de la legión.

En el otro salón se encontraba el segundo profesor de nombre Dita Ness, un hombre de estatura media, cejas y barba castaños y con una pañoleta sobre su cabeza ya que el año pasado cuando iba paseando por la ciudad por el desfile de música internacional, mas bien conocido como "Fête de la Musique" que se celebra el 21 de Junio donde todas las instituciones y personas que ya se dedicaban fielmente a la música salían a las calles para interpretar sus propias canciones en las plazas; Dita no se dio cuenta de que en una plaza había caballos donde a uno le llamo bastante la atención, tanto que le comió el cabello, dejando un hueco en medio de su cabeza por la falta de pelo y así se le ocurrió cubrírselo con su famosísima pañoleta.

Pero no se encontraba solo, también le hacia compañía una joven bastante bonita sentada en el banco del piano, su nombre era Petra Ral, una joven de diecisiete años de baja estatura, delgada, cabello color marrón claro, ojos bellos color ámbar y cejas finas; Ella era una de las estudiantes de la academia que también estudiaba para ser pianista y saxofonista ya que su padre reconoció el talento de su hija y la inscribió en la famosa academia Ailes de la liberte, pero Petra al enterarse de que su padre nunca pudo cumplir su sueño de ser un saxofonista decidió estudiar también el instrumento musical para que estuvieran orgullosa de ella.

La joven al sentir la mirada a través del cristal dirigió su mirada a los espectadores que se encontraban del otro lado, al ver a su amigo Rivaille sonrió, pero al ver a su acompañante se quedo sorprendida y con los ojos totalmente abiertos ya que ella también recordaba su vida pasada ya que desde que tiene memoria siempre tuvo pesadillas sobre los titanes pero sobretodo de un joven que se convertía en titán pero no era como los otros, ya que este les protegía en todos sus sueños pero cuando Petra llego a la edad de 12 años tuvo el sueño del día de su muerte donde le pedía al muchacha que confiara en ellos hasta el final y desde ese día se dio cuanta que no era solo un sueño mas bien era un recuerdo.

Eren se dio cuenta de la mirada que le dedicaba la joven castaña y en el momento en que se cruzaron las miradas el ojiaqua sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole por toda la espalda y unas imágenes pasaron rápidamente por su mente.

_Se veía el con otras personas sentado en unas bancas donde frente a ellos estaba una mesa de madera pero vio una cuchara en el suelo y en el intento de recogerlo unas cuantas chispas salieron de su mano al tocar el cubierto y como si fuera por arte de magia, comenzó a salir bastante humo._

Se toco la cabeza ya que al ver esas imágenes parecidas a un recuerdo le comenzó a doler bastante la cabeza provocándole ganas de vomitar, Rivaille al ver el estado de Eren corrió rápidamente a su lado, colocando su mano en la espalda del castaño, al sentir la mano en su espalda volteo a ver al francés y al verlo a los ojos una sensación de tranquilidad se adentro en el.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si, no se preocupe-

-Que no me hables de usted-

-Lo lamento-

-No hay problema-

Rivaille dirigió su mirada a Petra que aun se encontraba en su lugar pero ahora Dita también se encontraba sorprendido, puesto que el como el francés desde el día de su nacimiento recordaban absolutamente todo sobre su vida pasada.

El francés los miro detenidamente a los ojos dándoles a entender que no intentaran bañar de dudas y recuerdos a Eren, ya que se vería muy lastimado por toda la verdad.

Petra y Dita asintieron con tristeza, por mas que quisieran ir corriendo a abrazar y llorar con el ojiaqua y agradecerle por todos los momentos que compartieron con el, no podían. Lo único que podían hacer eran tratar de convertirse nuevamente en los amigos del muchacho y escribir una nueva historia.

-Ya, ya estoy bien- dijo Eren quitándose la mano de la boca y limpiándose unas cuantas lagrimas que estaban acumuladas por las imágenes que pasaban por su mente y que le provocan bastante miedo y desesperación y la manera en que desahogaba toda su frustración era por medio de las lagrimas.

-Me alegro, ahora debemos ir a las habitaciones para que dejes tus cosas- Extendió su mano para que el castaño se levantara y que rápidamente fue aceptada, pero en el momento en que se tocaron sus manos solamente Rivaille comenzó a ver bastantes imágenes donde se veía el con Eren agarrados de la mano a las afueras del castillo de la legión de reconocimiento, también el día en que le había pedido matrimonio al castaño en su habitación y la vez en que Eren se encontraba gravemente herido por una misión a las afueras de las murallas y Rivaille le cuido como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana ya que tenia miedo de que por cualquier cosa se rompiera delante suyo.

-¿Rivaille?- Le llamo el castaño ya estando de pie haciendo que el nombrado reaccionara de su pequeño trance al presenciar de nuevo casi todos los momentos que paso junto a Eren.

El azabache asintió dando a entender de que se retiraran del lugar, Eren al entender el mensaje comenzó a caminar de regreso a las escaleras seguido por Rivaille sin antes despedirse de Petra y Dita que se encontraban hablando sobre como volverse de nuevo amigos del pequeño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se encontraban en los dormitorios de los hombres donde estaban los demás, caminando de un lado a otro sobre temas irrelevantes y uno que otro corriendo con sus instrumentos en los estuches por llegar tarde a clases.

-Busquemos tu habitación- dijo Rivaille esquivando a los demás para no chocar contra ellos.

-¿Ya tengo habitación?- cuestiono maravillado Eren ya que el pensaba que tendría que llenar un papeleo para tener habitación.

-Por supuesto, mientras estábamos en el tren y tu estabas dormido mande un mensaje al director, reportando que ya estaban los nuevos estudiantes-

-Por ello ya esta la habitación reservada-

-Exactamente-

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-De nuevo, ya la hiciste-

-Hablando enserio Rivaille- Hizo un pequeño puchero por las bromas del azabache haciendo que el otro sonriera levemente por los gestos del otro.

-Dime-

-¿Por qué le tenias miedo a los viajes del tren?-

Esa pregunta hizo que Rivaille se detuviera por unos momentos ya que no le gustaba hablar sobre su vida personal, pero al recordar de que era Eren el que preguntaba opto por suspirar y contestarle.

-Una vez tuve un accidente de tren, cuando estábamos entrando a un puente todo se volvió obscuro y los rieles se rompieron ya que los constructores estúpidos no habían construido bien el lugar, así que nos quedamos en ese lugar por tres días-

-Yo pienso que le tiene mas miedo a la obscuridad que a los trenes-

-Tal vez-

-¿Y porque cuando estábamos saliendo de Estados Unidos me dijo que ya no tenia miedo? Recuerdo que me había dicho que era porque estaba protegiendo algo, no recuerdo muy bien ¿Pero que era lo que tenia que proteger?-

Antes de contestar con un comentario fuera del tema para no contestarle al castaño, se vio interrumpido por Jean y Hanji que los llamaban a gritos desde una habitación. Rivaille comenzó a dirigirse en donde se encontraban los otros dos seguido por Eren, al llegar al lugar se encontraron con otro muchacho que sujetaba de la mano al de ojos castaños.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Marco Bodt- Se presento cortésmente con un leve sonrojo ya que era bastante tímido a la hora de hablar.

-Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Eren Jeager espero nos llevemos bien- Sonrió ampliamente dejando ver sus dientes.

-¿Jeager?- Inclino levemente su cabeza ya que ese apellido se le hacia bastante familiar.

-Si, ¿Por qué?-

-No, por nada es que me pareció ser alemán-

-Pues si soy alemán-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si- Sonrió orgullosamente por ser de Alemania ya que unos al enterarse de que era de ese país optaban por alejarse de el.

-Pero es mejor que no te lleves con el Marco, es un cabeza dura- Comento Jean sonriendo burlonamente ya que conocía las cosas que le disgustaban a Eren.

-¡Cállate cara de caballo!- Grito el ojiaqua un poco molesto por el comentario de su compañero, provocando que Marco y Hanji soltaran una carcajada por el sobrenombre del muchacho.

-Ca…ca…llense- Jean estaba que explotaba de la pena y enojo, sobretodo porque a Marco le había parecido bastante gracioso.

-Tranquilo Jean, eres un lindo caballo- sonrió su pareja haciendo que el de ojos castaños se sonrojara por las palabras del de mejillas pecosas.

-Jajajajajajajaja ¿lindo? Hay Marco, me agradaste bastante- Ahora el que se estaba riendo a mas no poder era Eren pero fue silenciado por la mirada asesina de Jean, esa fue la única vez que vio bastante molesto a su compañero y los dos sabían muy bien que no querían iniciar una pelea de golpes en el lugar.

Hanji se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de los cuatro jóvenes que se encontraban con ella, y al obtener lo que quería comenzó a explicar de que Jean se quedaría en la habitación 58 con Marco, haciendo que estos dos se pusieran realmente felices y decididos a ir a _estrenar _su habitación por ello se despidieron rápidamente y corrieron a su habitación correspondiente.

-De acuerdo Eren, tu estarás en la habitación 33, creo que tu compañero aun esta en clases-

-¿Qué estudia?-

-El chelo- Contesto Rivaille ya que sabia perfectamente quien se encontraba en esa habitación y eso le ocasionaba una sensación de preocupación ya que no estaba seguro si estaba bien dejarlo con el muchacho.

-Asombroso, estoy ansioso de conocerlo. Muchas gracias Hanji y Rivaille-

-No hay de que- contesto la morocha con una sonrisa en sus labios. –Les espero a las seis en el jardín para darte los horarios de clases- Con ello se encamino a la puerta salida despidiéndose con la mano.

-Bueno es hora de que vaya a buscar mi habitación.- Señalo el pasillo mientras seguía sosteniendo su maleta y estuche.

-Te acompaño, ya que estoy cerca de tu habitación-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, esta delante del tuyo, es el numero 32- Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo para llevar a Eren a su respectiva habitación.

-Muchísimas gracias por guiarme-

-No agradezcas, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes llamarme- Rivaille sonrió interiormente ya que había guardado esas palabras desde que llegaron a la academia pero sentía vergüenza y miedo de pronunciarlas.

En el camino los dos se quedaron en silencio en ese tiempo Eren miraba de reojo el interior de todas las habitaciones para saber bien quienes iban a ser sus vecinos y otros le daban bastante curiosidad ya que en cada puerta había un grabado de madera con los nombres de los dueños de las habitaciones.

Ya estando frente a la puerta numero 33, el castaño miro el nombre que se encontraba en esta, haciendo que Rivaille le mirara con bastante preocupación.

-¿No es el apellido del de antes?- Señalo el grabado mientras miraba al azabache.

-Si, al parecer será tu compañero-

-Armin Arlet, Hmm suena agradable- Volvió a sonreír ya que siempre se ponía alegre cuando iba a conocer a alguien mas.

Antes de poner su mano sobre el picaporte esta se movió para abrir la puerta dejando a la vista al rubio de ojos azules como el cielo, que al ver al castaño se sobresalto y se quedo sin habla.

-Mucho gusto, soy Eren Jeager y seré tu nuevo compañero de habitación, espero nos llevemos bien- Bajo sus maletas para extender su mano derecha en forma de saludo, pero el ojiazul se encontraba en estado de shock ya que no creía que su mejor amigo se quedaría con el.

-A..A..Armin Arlet, es placer es todo mío- Correspondió el saludo aguantando las lagrimas de la emoción por saber que su amigo era real y no una especie de ilusión borroso que veía en sus sueño.

Rivaille observaba con bastante confusión al rubio ya que sabia que era capaz de decirle todo el tema de los titanes a su mejor amigo pero decidió dejárselo al tiempo y si el ojiazul se atrevía a comentar algo lo mataría en el momento. Unos minutos después se despidió de los muchachos para adentrarse a la habitación que se encontraba delante de la de ellos causándole un poco de gracia al castaño ya que se estaba acostumbrando a la actitud frío-cálido del francés.

Armin ayudo con su maleta a Eren para meterla a la habitación y colocarla en su respectiva cama. El lugar era bastante espacioso, se encontraban dos camas medianas, una de cada lado pegadas a las paredes, en el centro había una alfombra color verde obscuro de forma circular, la pared era de color blanco pero por la ventana y cortina cerrada que se encontraba entre las camas parecía tener un color entre café y amarillo, bastante agradable a opinión del castaño, también a un lado de la cama de Armin que se encontraba del lado derecho estaban bastantes partituras regadas en una mesita de noche y su chelo recargado en la pared.

Eren quedo maravillado por ver el instrumento en perfectas condiciones y como el amaba todos los instrumentos pero sobretodo los de cuerda le pareció asombroso que el ojiazul tratara bien el instrumento.

-¿Cuál es el instrumento que tocas?- pregunto Armin para romper el silencio.

-El violín- contesto el ojiaqua dejando sorprendido al rubio.

-¿Enserio? Entonces creo que seremos compañeros de clase-

-¡Genial!- grito entusiasmado el alemán.

Peo antes de seguir con la conversación, el reloj de la institución comenzó a emitir una melodía de violín macando las cuatro treinta, dando a entender que los estudiantes de cuerdas se tenían que preparar para sus clases.

-Es hora de las clases, vamos Eren- Armin se acerco a recoger sus partituras para la clase y se dirigió a la puerta esperando al castaño.

-Voy enseguida- Dejo su mochila sobre la cama y salió con su violín en mano, por si acaso le aplicaban una especie de prueba por ser el nuevo.

Ya los dos estando afuera de la habitación cerraron la puerta para dirigirse a su respectivo salón de clases mientras en el camino platicaban sobre ellos para conocerse de nuevo. Todo siendo observado por Rivaille, que se encontraba mirando atravez de la puerta entrecerrada, el mismo se causaba miedo por estar vigilando al castaño pero quería estar seguro de que siempre se encontrara mostrando su brillante sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya se encontraban en el cuarto piso donde estudiaban los violistas y todos los que dominaban los instrumentos de cuerdas.

Armin entro en el segundo salón seguido por Eren para presentarse ante el profesor Thomas Wagner, un joven bastante alto, rubio y de ojos color ámbar que al revisar sus papeles se dio cuenta de que el castaño era el nuevo del grupo y le indico que se sentara detrás del ojiazul que era el ultimo lugar de la ultima fila donde tenia el privilegio de haberle tocado a lado de la ventana donde podía apreciar fácilmente el reloj y el extenso jardín del lugar.

El ojiazul se quedo unos minutos mas con el profesor para así mostrarle las melodías que había compuesto la noche anterior y quería que fuera aprobado por Thomas ya que la presentación de Navidad se estaba acercando y quería estar seguro de que sus composiciones habían sido aceptadas.

Eren seguía viendo el cielo por la ventana mientras recargaba su cabeza en la palma de su mano, pero al quedarse maravillado por la vista no se dio cuenta cuando una joven rubia de ojos color azul celeste se posiciono detrás suyo mirándolo con sorpresa por haberlo encontrado otra vez.

-¿Eren?- susurro la muchacha pero bastante perceptible para el ojiaqua, haciendo que se girara para ver quien le había hablado.

-¿Hola?-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la rubia mientras le seguía mirando a los ojos, ya que no podía creer que se habían vuelto a encontrar.

-¿Te conozco?- Cuestiono ya bastante confundido puesto que la joven lo trataba como si ya se hubieran visto e incluso convivido.

-¿No me recuerdas? Soy Annie-

-No, lo lamento pero creo que me estas confundiendo-

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas de la autora y sus ayudantes:**_

_**-se enciende la camarita, dejando a la vista a una pelinegra sentada en un sillón con bastantes cobertores encima, y a lado suyo Eren con una chamarra afelpada de color rojo y Rivaille con un suéter negro y bufanda gris-**_

_**Shiro: Holis mis hermosas lectoras y hermosos lectores, lamento la demora pero me encontraba en semana de exámenes y como nos encontrábamos en el tercer parcial pues no me quería llevar una a semestral.**_

_**Levi: Y aun así te llevaste 3**_

_**Shiro: ¡Cállate! No me lo recuerdes**_

_**Eren: Diste tu mayor esfuerzo querida –la abraza y le da un beso en la frente-**_

_**Shiro: -corresponde el abrazo- Gracias Oka-san**_

_**Levi: Tsk… cambiando de tema, no entendí la descripción de la institución.**_

_**Shiro: Ah! Pues que pena.**_

_**Levi: ¿Eso les contestaras a tus lectoras?**_

_**Shiro: No, ya que ellas son buenas personas y me tratan bien. Ah! Y hasta me ayudan a escribir y me dan palabras de aliento. –se pone seria- Y tu no.**_

_**Levi: Psicópata.**_

_**Shiro: ¡Tu madre!**_

_**Levi: No tengo.**_

_**Shiro: Ya cállate y no me pongas sentimental.**_

_**Eren: ¿Podrían calmarse? Siempre están peleando.**_

_**Levi: Es que ella tiene la culpa, no pone lemon en el maldito capitulo.**_

_**Shiro: Pero en el siguiente si va haber.**_

_**Eren y Levi: ¿¡Hablas enserio!?**_

_**Shiro: ¡Si! –hace pose triunfante- Y lo harán mientras usan el equipo tridimensional, manchando todo a su paso. Wuajajajajaja!**_

_**Eren: L…Lo..loca!**_

_**Levi: Hmm manchando.**_

_**Eren: ¡Rivaille! No pienses en cosas pervertidas**_

_**Levi: Pero te gusta cuando soy pervertido.**_

_**Shiro: Ujujuju mi quiere saber que pasa cuando no estoy.**_

_**Eren: N..n..no! Ahora vayan a los agradecimientos!**_

_**Shiro: Vale –se aclara la garganta- Primero que nada quiero mandarle un saludo a la linda de Pilar Soto Carrasco por decirme que mi fic era bastante lindo y y asdfghjkl –se derrite-**_

_**Levi: Se nota que la mocosa amo tu opinión –Observa a la derretida de Shiro- La verdad todos los rewievs alegraron a la pequeña tanto que se la pasaba gritando por toda la casa, causando un dolor de cabeza incontrolable.**_

_**Eren: Por ello les agradecemos muchísimo que pongan en favoritos, seguir y dejen rewievs para Shiro. Se los agradecemos bastante. **_

_**Levi y Eren: Les agradecemos a:**_

_**-Suzaku Namikaze (Agradece Eren) :**_

_**Nos alegra bastante que te haya gustado el fic y la historia. Jajaja la parte del bache le encanto a Shiro, ya que ella desde que vio Elfen Lied a soñado con escribir una historia parecida pero SShhh no dijimos nada. Nos encanta que te haya alegrado la actualización de la pequeña, muy pronto habrá amor, espéralo ya que Rivaille esta 100% enamorado de mi pero yo falto por enamorarme jejeje, Shiro ama hacer sufrir a Rivaille, que linda, Por cierto tu consejo de yoga, le ayudo bastante, se inscribió por una semana en un curso y le ayudo bastante…luego descubrió que una niña que le caía mal estaba en el curso y se largo. Aww –se sonroja hasta las orejas- muchísimas gracias por el cumplido, muchísimas gracias, se te quiere querida, espero estés bien y perdón por la demora. –le manda un beso-**_

_**-Ani strife (Agradece Rivaille):**_

_**Hiciste que la loca se muriera de la pena por haberte llamado mujer, gracias por ello nunca la había visto tan alterada pero ya no volverá a ocurrir ya que hizo planas de tu nombre. –se sorprende al ver el rewiev- No te atrevas a llevarte a Eren, el es mío. Ja! Yo también me pregunto lo mismo, pero ya la mocosa nos recompensara con un lemon en el siguiente capitulo donde se tratara de una vez que lo hice con Eren en la legión. Espero sea de tu agrado y Jajaja Eren no le conviene dejarme en abstinencia (o tal vez si).**_

_**-Xanat Alv-Lop (Agradece Rivaille al ver que es para el):**_

_**Descuida, lo que importa es que dejaste mensaje –sonríe- Hmm ¿Qué hable con Eren sobre lo que paso? Por Higia mujer! Tu si me entiendes por el sufrimiento que me hace pasar Shiro, Por el cloro y jabón creo que te amo…creo, no te emociones. Hmm lo tomare en cuenta –sonríe levemente- "pero que carajos" eso si me dio gracia Ja!, Muchas gracias por desearle suerte a Shiro y lamentamos muchísimo la demora pero los exámenes de la mocosa no le dejaron continuar a tiempo el fic. Cuídate mucho y espero te haya gustado el fic, si no hablare seriamente con la enana –se truena los dedos-**_

_**-Genesis Walker (Agradece Eren):**_

_**Muchas gracias por dejar rewiev Genesis-sama, eres una autora favorita de Shiro y te ama por haberle dejado tu opinión, lo se lo de "tal vez" no me gusto a Levi y ni a mi. Pero Shiro al volver a leer lo que escribió…se arrepintió y tampoco le gusto Jajajaja. **_

_**-Kat Gentille (Agradece Eren):**_

_**Querida siempre alegras a Shiro con tu ayuda con sus demás historias, Jajajaja por lo que tiene que pasar Rivaille para no robarme mi virginidad, no quiero reconocerlo pero creo que me gusta verlo soportando mi escultural cuerpo. Aww Linda, muy pronto tendrás "la primera vez" que Shiro prometió, tal vez ya este para mañana, ya que su mamá le obliga a apagar la computadora temprano, no le da tiempo de subir el cap., Gomenasai!**_

_**(Ahora agradece Rivaille a Kat-chan):**_

_**Que bueno que te haya gustado lo que escribió Shiro, le costo bastante hacer nuestro pasado, no sabes como ayudaste a la pequeña para tener ánimos para escribir. Jajaja –suelta inevitablemente una carcajada- Querida, me has dado la excelente idea de hacerlo todos los días –mira seductoramente a Eren- desde mañana comenzaremos. ¡Exactamente! Algunos van a recordar sus vidas pasadas y otros a la mierda!. Espero haya sido de tu agrado el cap. y si no me avisas para golpear a Shiro.**_

_**-Shiro resucita entre su cuerpo derretido y se pone sobre la mesa-**_

_**-BloomyLee (Agradece tu psicópata subnormal):**_

_**Querida hermosa, no sabes como me puse cuando vi que habías dejado un rewiev ASDFGHJKLÑ Me encanta saber que te este gustando, ya que lo escribo con todo mi corazón, te amo con mi kokoro subnormal del planeta chocolandia. Muchas gracias por las correcciones, no me había dado cuenta de las faltas que tenia, gracias, las tome muy en cuenta para este cap. y espero haber logrado mi cometido y si no, me avisas si no le entiendes a algo o si tengo otra falta. Ya te contesto mas extenso todo mi querer y agradecimiento, porque soy capaz de escribirme una hoja completa de Word pero jejeje, ya que supe como contestar rewievs, pues ahí me veras descargando todas mis cursilerías.**_

_**-Se baja de la mesa para ganarse una mirada de odio por parte de Rivaille, ya que anteriormente lo había limpiado-**_

_**Levi: Burra salvaje.**_

_**Shiro: Cocodrilo amargado.**_

_**Eren: ¡Bestias! –ya todo enojado-**_

_**Shiro: Creo que a este paso te volveremos yandere y bipolar.**_

_**Levi: Si…¿dijiste yandere?**_

_**Shiro: Si ¿Por?**_

_**Levi: Se vería bien con esa personalidad.**_

_**Eren: No experimenten con mi vida. –ya mas calmado- Bueno, muchísimas gracias por sus rewievs, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización (Tal vez lunes)**_

_**Levi: -sonríe de lado- Se cuidan, dulces sueños.**_

_**Shiro: -fangirlea- ¿¡Porque tu no me tratas así!?**_

_**Levi: Porque eres rara**_

_**Shiro: Que poca.**_

_**Eren: -sonríe- Descansen, se cuidan, las queremos. –guiña el ojo y manda un beso-**_

_**Shiro: Adiosito, las y los amo con todo mi corazón de gomita. Nos vemos, espero, el lunes y mañana POR FIN! Estará la conti y ultima parte de "Solos tu y yo en la madrugada" ES MI PRIMER LEMON, así que no sean crueles conmigo si parece violación, por favor. También mañana o el martes subiré el de "Una pequeña bufanda para 2" otro lemon que escribí –llora como loca- mientras lo escribía me sentí abusada, pero por Rivaille así que no hay problema.**_

_**Levi: ¿Qué mad…**_

_**Shiro: Y mi fic que anteriormente se llamaba "Eres lo mas importante para mi" lo cambie a "No te apartes de mi lado" Ya que el titulo tiene mucho que ver con el transcurso de la historia, ese lo tendré mañana, ya que hoy me puse a escribirlo –FLOJA ON- Bueno se cuidan, hasta mañanita –les manda un pequeño beso ya que le da penita-**_

_**-Se apaga la camarita-**_

_**Imagen extra cuando Annie se encuentra a Eren en el salón:**_

_**static (PUNTO) zerochan (PUNTO) net / Shingeki (PUNTO) no (PUNTO) Kyojin (PUNTO) full (PUNTO) 1624794 (PUNTO) jpg**_


	9. El significado de Je t'aime

_**Shingeki No Kyogin no me pertenece, su respectivo autor es Hajime Isayama. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y al mundo de los titanes para crear historias originales por parte mía. **_

_**Dedicada a la linda de BloomyLee y a todas ustedes hermosas lectoras, sus hermosas palabras y consejos me han ayudado bastante, se los agradezco muchísimo.**_

_**Perdón por no actualizar desde hace ¿Un mes?, tuve que presentar exámenes y proyectos. Aparte quería actualizar mas seguido la de "Nunca te apartes de mi lado" ya que lo había dejado abandonado y como mis otras historias ¿no? Pero les prometo que las actualizare muy pronto, el punto es que por ser mis primeros lemons se me hace muy muy difícil ya que quiero poner cada detalle de lo que pasa y pues así. Espero y me disculpen pero bueno Jajajaja. Muchas Gracias por todo lindas y lindos lectores. Los amo con todo mi kokoro.**_

_**Nota: Comenzara con el tiempo de los titanes y ya después con el presente en la que están viviendo todos ¿Vale? Por cierto, lamento las faltas de ortografía, apenas me dieron una laptop y aun no me acostumbro a ella.**_

_**Advertencias: Ninguna, a no ser…**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"_El significado de Je t'aime"_

"_En mi camino, bajo un manto de sueños y alegrías,  
por un sedero de sonrisas, encuentro tu compañía,  
en el camino de mi vida...  
encontraste mi corazón olvidado que estaba sin color y apagado en un cajón oscuro y cerrado  
pero tú lo volviste a la vida..."_

-_Anónimo_-

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que Rivaille y Eren comenzaron a salir, todos los de la legión aceptaron al instante de que ellos dos salieran ya que en realidad esperaban que de una vez por todas se volvieran pareja. También los compañeros de Eren los felicitaron por la noticia solo que Mikasa le costo bastante aceptar la relación pero no le quedo de otra mas que desearles la mayor felicidad de todas y sobretodo amenazar a Rivaille, si Eren no era feliz con el o lo hacia sufrir lo mataría en ese mismo instante y después lo demandaría su cadáver por maltrato.

Todos se encontraban aseando las habitaciones, la razón era porque Rivaille iba a revisar como había quedado todo, pero los únicos que no les asignaron limpiar fueron a Mikasa y a Eren ya que les ordenaron que fueran a preparar la cena.

La pelinegra se encontraba lavando los vegetales en el lavabo del lugar y el castaño pelando las patatas para la sopa, todo estaba en absoluto silencio, lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido de la lumbre calentando la hoya de metal. En eso Mikasa no soporto mas y rompió el silencio ya que debía encontrar una respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

-Eren- le llamo, haciendo que el castaño dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para ver a su hermana que ahora estaba a lado suyo.

-Mikasa ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto al ver como su hermana le miraba con cierta tristeza.

-¿Estas seguro de tu relación con el sargento?-

-Claro que si, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

-Yo siento que el enano solo te esta- apretó los puños y suspiro –utilizando-

Eren al escuchar lo que su hermana le había dicho tuvo ganas de llorar pero se contuvo.

-El no me utiliza, el me ama-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Ya te a dicho que te ama?-

Se quedo callado al recordar que durante los tres meses que llevaban saliendo, el sargento nunca le había dicho un "te amo" o aunque sea demostrado una prueba de afecto y que ahora Mikasa le comentara todas esas cosas no le ayudaban para nada.

-No- Contesto con lagrimas en los ojos haciendo que la pelinegra se acercara a abrazarlo, pero Eren la empujo rechazando la acción de su hermana.

-Nunca me a demostrado que me ama, pero me basta que este a lado mío, yo lo amo Mikasa ¡Lo amo! Y no dejare que tus comentarios me hagan dudar. Tal vez el no lo demuestre con palabras pero si con su mirada, cada vez que me mira yo me siento protegido- Dijo firmemente mientras unas cuantas lagrimas bajaban por sus ojos dejando a Mikasa sorprendida por todo lo que estaba diciendo. –¡Lo amo Mikasa! Jajajaja, un monstruo como yo puede amar pero tal vez no ser amado-

-Oigan- Interrumpió una voz seria desde la puerta del lugar dejando a los hermanos inmóviles.

-¡Sargento!- Grito Eren al ver a Rivaille entrando al comedor

–Y bueno ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto al ver como el pequeño se restregaba un pañuelo en los ojos.

-No pasa nada- Mintió, no quería que el azabache se enterara de que había llorado.

-Ackerman, ve a ayudar a tus demás compañeros-

-¿Cómo?-

-Lo que oíste, sal ahora mismo- Observo con bastante ira a la muchacha para que se retirara. –Es una orden-

Mikasa miro de la misma forma a Rivaille pero opto por seguir lo que había dicho el azabache para no comenzar una pelea verbal, cruzo la puerta un poco molesta dejando a Eren solo con el sargento.

-Eren- El castaño al escuchar su nombre saliendo de los labios de su pareja sintió como sus lagrimas amenazaban por salir. –Dime la verdad ¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada Rivaille, no te …- Recordó las palabras que le había dicho su hermana por lo que decidió no terminar la oración.

-¿Qué no me "que"?- Se cruzo de brazos ya un poco irritado por quedarse con la dudo de lo que iba a decir Eren.

-Nada, es solo que, no olvídalo- Sonrió pero Rivaille se dio cuenta de que era una sonrisa falsa ya que sus ojos eran bastante expresivos y en ese momento reflejaban una tristeza inmensa.

-Dímelo- Sujeto a Eren del cuello de la camisa para así atraerlo a el.

-Ri…Rivaille- Empujo al azabache al sentir muy cerca su rostro, salió corriendo del lugar dirigiéndose al sótano donde ahí podía desahogarse sin ser interrumpido pero antes de llegar a la puerta Rivaille lo había agarrado fuertemente del brazo derecho para así llevárselo a las escaleras donde llevaban a las habitaciones superiores.

-¡Rivaille, me lastimas!- Grito mientras iban subiendo velozmente las escaleras pero el azabache simplemente lo ignoro.

Ya estando en el pasillo, Rivaille seguía apresurando el paso pero a Eren se le dificultaba seguirle el ritmo, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaban frente a la habitación del sargento.

El ojiplateado abrió la puerta y lanzo a Eren al lugar haciendo que este tropezara en el camino y cayera a un lado de la cama, Rivaille entro y cerro la puerta con seguro y se quedo ahí parado en su lugar observando al castaño.

-¿Por qué no confías en mi Eren?- Un cierto tono triste inundaron las palabras de Rivaille mientras cambiaba su mirada fría a una suave provocándole algunos escalofríos al mas joven.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto aun estando en el suelo viendo como el azabache se acercaba poco a poco a el.

-¿Por qué no me quisiste responder hace unos momentos?-

-Rivaille, ¿Tu sientes algo por mi o solo juegas conmigo?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Es lo que me has dado a entender con el paso del tiempo, nunca demuestras tus sentimientos conmigo ¡¿Porque Rivaille?! Tu realmente eres importante para mi, si yo para ti no es mejor que…-

Antes de poder continuar, Rivaille se lanzo a los labios de Eren, para darle un tierno y suave beso, casi como un roce dejando al joven castaño sorprendido a tal punto de no corresponder aquel beso, pero cuando vio directamente a los ojos del azabache donde este mostraba cierta tristeza. El sargento se separo poco a poco, para después acostar al muchacho en el suelo para quedar a pocos centímetros de su cara. Se miraron de nuevo por unos instantes, en eso Levi comenzó a besar la mejilla de Eren, fue descendiendo hasta llegar al cuello e inhalar el exquisito aroma del muchacho provocándole escalofríos a este, le dio unos cuantos besos que después se convirtieron en lamidas. Metió una de sus manos en la blusa del castaño para delinear su figura, sus músculos, caderas y después pezones, provocándole bastantes espasmos. Sin darse cuenta, Eren ya hacia en la cama del azabache, comenzaron a retirarse lentamente sus respectivas prendas, quedando completamente desnudos, ambos se observaron por bastante tiempo, deleitándose con la desnudez de su pareja.

-Te amo- Pronuncio Rivaille rompiendo el silencio que se había formado anteriormente. -Te amo- Volvió a repetir, ya que Eren no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, también la manera en la que la estaba diciendo, se escuchaba tan cálido, honesto y de alguna manera avergonzado causándole bastante ternura. Puesto que escuchar de esa manera a su amado sargento, _el soldado mas fuerte de toda la humanidad, _estaba demostrando sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué? Nghh…- Comenzó a sentir como las cálidas manos de Rivaille iban recorriendo todo su abdomen e iban bajando hasta sus caderas para delinear suavemente y seductoramente aquella parte de su cuerpo provocándole bastantes espasmos y que poco a poco cediera ante el.

Quería demostrarle que tan importante era para el con aquel acto de amor. Eren con sus piernas atrajo la cadera de su pareja y posos sus suaves manos en las mejillas de este, obligándolo a que sus miradas se cruzaran, se dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa mientras unas pequeñas y frías lagrimas salían de los orbes agua marina del muchacho haciendo creer a Rivaille que tal vez Eren no estaba listo para hacerlo, puesto que iba a ser su primera vez desde que comenzaron a salir.

-Lo lamento, si no quieres no te voy a obligar- Inmediatamente se levanto de la cama dejando un tanto confundido a Eren pero este antes de que Levi levantara sus ropas se lanzo a su espalda para abrazarlo.

-N…no-

-¿Qué?-

-Rivaille yo te amo y quiero demostrarte que ya no soy un mocoso. Así que esta bien, tocame todo lo que quieras, esta bien mientras sea la persona que amo- Dijo Eren derramando unos cuantas lagrimas, tomo impulso y le dio un tierno y corto beso al azabache, que ya un poco seguro de la decisión de Eren regreso a lo suyo.

Ensalivo tres de sus dedos y los dirigió a la entrada del muchacho, procurando de no lastimarlo. Comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares dentro de el y segundos después Levi empezó con tijerear para dilatar la rosada entrada de Eren.

-Nghh..¡aaahhh! Le..Levi…-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-T…te am…o ¡aaahh!-

-Yo también te amo-

Eren en ese momento sonrío ampliamente para abrazarse fuertemente del cuello de Rivaille.

-Ya estoy lis…to Levi- Le susurro en el oído para después darle un beso en los labios, que fue rápidamente correspondido, volviendo uno mas húmedo, sus lenguas se perseguían como si temieran separarse, presionaban fuertemente sus labios uno contra el del otro para seguir llevando aquella persecución dentro de sus bocas. Hasta que la falta de aire los obligo a separarse siendo unidos por un hilo de saliva.

Rivaille de nuevo recostó a Eren para seguir tocando todo su cuerpo. Pero el muchacho no se quedo atrás, ya que el también quería que su pareja disfrutara tanto como el, comenzó a apretarle y a acariciarle los gluteos; Mientras que Rivaille acariciaba los pezones del pequeño ojiaqua. Las penetraciones no se pudieron hacer esperar y de una sola estocada Levi había entrado en Eren, comenzó a moverse lentamente para que se acostumbrara a esa nueva sensación, comenzaron a gemir y a gritar sus nombres.

-¡Ahí!- Grito el castaño al sentir como Rivaille tocaba su próstata, el azabache siguió golpeando aquel punto del menor hasta que los dos al mismo tiempo se corrieron sobre sus pechos, haciendo que su respiración se acelerara. Ya después de haber regularizado sus respiraciones, Rivaille retiro su miembro de la entrada del pequeño para así abrazarlo fuertemente.

-¿Qué tienes Levi?-

-Tengo que preguntarte algo muy importante-

-¿Es sobre una expedición a las afueras de los muros?-

-No, algo todavía mas importante-

-¿Entonces que es?-

El ojiplateado se levanto de la cama para ponerse frente a Eren, este le miraba con cierta duda pero al ver como su pareja sacaba algo de su chamarra marrón su curiosidad incremento, lo escondió detrás de su espalda

-Eren-

-Di..Dime-

En eso, Rivaille se arrodillo para tomar la mano derecha del contrario y besarla provocando que se volviera a sonrojar. Mostró lo que llevaba escondido en su espalda. Era una cajita pequeña color negro, bastante elegante. Al verlo, Eren se tapo la boca con su mano izquierda mientras sus ojos se iban llenando de lagrimas. Después Levi abrió la caja y ahí estaban dos anillos dorados, el muchacho al verlos rompió en llanto y levo su otra mano a su boca para callar sus gritos de emoción.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Prometo serte fiel y amarte hasta la muerte y después de ella. Nada ni nadie nos separara de eso me encargare yo. Así que ¿Cual es tu respuesta, mocoso Jeager?-

-Jajajajaja ¡Si! ¡Si, siempre será un si!- Sonrío ampliamente con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus lagrimas de felicidad mojandoselas.

-¿Enserio?-

-¡Si Rivaille! Yo _**acepto**_-__Se lanzo a los labios de su amado sargento para besarlos dulcemente e inocentemente sin intenciones de llegar a mas, solo para demostrarle que lo amaba tanto como para no dejarlo nunca. Rivaille correspondió el beso para después darle uno en la frente y así ponerle uno de los anillos dorados en el dedo anular.

-Pronto con la ayuda de la loca organizare la boda, todos tendrán que asistir. Si no, los asesinare.- Pensó Rivaille en voz alta causándole un poco de gracia a su pareja.

-Jajajaja. No hagas eso Levi, no los mates por favor-

-No, no te puedo prometer eso.- Enseguida Eren observo el otro anillo y se coloco de la misma manera al ojiplateado haciendo que curvara ligeramente los labios. Se volvieron a besar y a los poco minutos cayeron dormidos mientras se abrazaban. Todo era felicidad en sus vidas pero con el tiempo esa llama de esperanza para comenzar una nueva vida juntos dentro de las murallas, se extinguió.

/

/

/

Despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza, observo cada mueble y objeto de su habitación, todo estaba en orden y como siempre limpio con un aroma a fresco limón, siempre se sentía orgulloso al sentir la fragancia de un trabajo bien hecho. Ya que para distraerse y no ir a acosar al muchacho de ojos agua marina se dedico a limpiar 3 veces todo el lugar y sin darse cuenta había caído dormido pero ahora había despertado de buen humor aunque no lo demostraba por fuera, se sentía realmente bien y contento al saber que Eren estaba a salvo y cerca de el. Y así era, su habitación estaba frente a la suya, así ya nunca mas lo perdería de vista.

De repente unos golpes provenientes de la puerta se hicieron escuchar, fueron tres para ser precisos. Solo había una persona que tocaba de esa manera para después insertar la llave y entrar. Rivaille dirigió su vista hacia su compañero de cuarto, el hijo del director de la academia.

-Levi- Le llamo en forma de saludo haciendo que el nombrado se reincorporara y le mirara fijo.

-Erwin-

-¿Sucedió algo? Usualmente cuando la habitación huele a bastante Mr. Músculo es que algo te preocupa-

-Acosador de mierda-

-Jajajajaja no has cambiado para nada sargento Rivaille-

Tanto el equipo de la legión de reconocimiento y ellos dos recordaban perfectamente lo que había sucedido en la época de los titanes. Pero Erwin se dio cuenta que el había vivido en otra época a la edad de 6 años, una vez que estaba de viaje en la ciudad de Inglaterra, al mirar los edificios y casas veía como unos seres extraños destruían todo a su paso por lo que se puso a investigar que era lo que le sucedía y al encontrar en varios libros de historia que hubo una época aproximadamente en el año 850 donde unos titanes habían exterminado a toda la humanidad y una especie de organización militar se había encargado de regresarle la dichosa _esperanza _a todas las personas para seguir viviendo. Comprendió que lo que veía era una especie de recuerdo y con el paso del tiempo lo verifico al encontrarse de nuevo con Rivaille a la edad de 15 años, justo cuando había decidido entrar a la academia de música en Francia. Y como el francés estaba consiente de todo lo que había pasado puso al corriente a su amigo ingles para volver a reunir a su equipo.

-Entonces ¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto de nueva manera Erwin mientras se sentaba en su respectiva cama que se encontraba a un lado del de Rivaille.

-Eren-

-¿Có…Cómo? ¿Qué acabas de decir?-

-Eren, Eren esta aquí en la academia- Alzó la vista para mirar a su amigo creyendo que este le iba a felicitar por haber encontrado a su antigua pareja pero se llevo la sorpresa de que Erwin estaba sumamente enojado o eso era lo que demostraba en su mirar.

-¿Qué estudia?- Cuestiono con voz grave provocándole un minúsculo escalofrío al azabache.

-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Contéstame-

-Tsk…estudia para ser violinista-

-Ya están en clases ¿No es así?-

-Desde hace treinta minutos-

-Ya regreso-

-Oye ¡Erwin!-

No recibió ninguna respuesta por parte del ingles puesto que al gritar su nombre la puerta de la habitación había sido brutalmente cerrada delatando el enojo de Erwin. A Rivaille le pareció bastante extraño por lo que decidió salir también de la habitación para seguir a su compañero. Pero cundo salió no lo encontró por lo que decidió a ir a la clase de Eren Seguramente ahí era a donde el ingles se dirigía. Y así se volvió una carrera de quien llegaba primero pero la ventaja la llevaba, claro esta Erwin Smith.

Mientras tanto, el ojiazul ya se encontraba cruzando el jardín y con un solo pensamiento en mente. -_Esta vez no te dejare escapar_-

/

/

/

-No, lo lamento pero creo que me estas confundiendo-

Aquello había entristecido bastante a Annie, ya que ella creía que el día en el que lo volvería a encontrar podrían comenzar de nuevo su amistad y pedirle perdón por lo que le había hecho al equipo de la legión de reconocimiento. Le preguntaría como había estado durante ese tiempo y si los había extrañado. Pero ahora todo era un abismo obscuro y profundo de desilusión.

-No, nos conocimos hace tiempo ¿Acaso no recuerdas nada?-

-Hmm, ¿No nos vimos en alguna tienda en Estados Unidos?-

-¿¡Qué!?-

-Estoy acostumbrado a socializar en algunas tiendas de allá, sobretodo las de música-

-No, Eren yo…-

-¡Annie!- Antes de que pudiera continuar, Armin le había llamado haciendo que ambos muchachos le miraran pero al principio había visto bastante molesto a la rubia pero cuando vio que Eren también le estaba viendo opto por sonreirle para después llamarle con la mano a Annie. -Necesito hablar contigo-

-Voy- Dio dos pasos para quedar a lado de Eren y antes de partir había susurrado bastante bajo pero fue suficiente para que el ojiaqua pudiera escucharle. -Por favor recuerda y lo siento.- Con eso emprendió su camino para llegar con Armin.

-No vayas a decirle nada sobre los titanes a Eren-

-¿Por qué?-

-El no recuerda nada-

-¿Cómo sabes? Qué tal si se esta haciendo el idiota para no afrontar la realidad-

-Esto es serio Annie. Rivaille me acaba de mandar un texto hace unos segundos-

-¿Rivaille? Hmm.. ¿Qué dice?-

Armin saco de su bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón su móvil, para después desbloquearlo con una contraseña y dirigirse a la sección de mensajes y al encontrar lo que le había mandado el francés se lo mostró a su compañera.

-"_Va tuer le salaud de dire la vérité à Eren."-_

-¿Asesinare al bastardo que le diga la verdad a Eren?- Repitió pero esta vez la traducción la rubia puesto que si vivían en Francia, tenían que aprender el idioma. Suspiro pesadamente al no tener otra opción y dirigió su vista hacia el distraído muchacho que se encontraba leyendo el reglamento de sismos en la parte de hasta atrás pegada a una de las puertas de emergencia del salón.

-Si, así que es mejor no hacer enojar al sargento-

-Armin. El ya no es un sargento es un estudiante común y corriente como nosotros-

-Pero antes lo era y lo seguirá siendo para nosotros.-

En eso Erwin apareció en la entrada respirando con dificultad ya que subió las escaleras corriendo, muy pocos se percataron de su presencia y los que si lo habían visto optaron por saludarlo amablemente ya que le agradaba a todos los estudiantes y otros solo le respetaban y admiraban por ser el hijo del director. Armin y Annie no se dieron cuenta de que Erwin ya estaba dentro del salón, un punto a favor pensó el ingles y al dirigir su mirada a la parte de hasta atrás ahí se encontró con la imagen de Eren, como siempre perdido en las nubes. Al principio le fue bastante difícil de procesar la impresión pero después se fue acercando lentamente hacia el muchacho.

Ya estaba detrás suyo pero Eren aun no se daba cuenta de que alguien le estaba viendo y que estaba sumamente cerca de el por ello Erwin le toco el hombro para que este volteara.

-¿Um?- Giro sobre sus talones y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que alguien esta ahora bastante cerca de su rostro y de sobretodo de sus labios haciendo que se sonrojara hasta las orejas ya que aquel muchacho rubio era bastante apuesto pero este también se le hacia bastante familiar. -Ho…Hola-

-Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Erwin Smith- Extendió su mano en forma de saludo siendo inmediatamente correspondida por el menor.

-¿El hijo del director?-

-Jajajaja. Así es pero no me gusta que me llamen de esa manera tu solo dime Erwin-

-Ah si, lo lamento es que woow es impresionante lo que su padre a hecho. Mi nombre es Eren Jeager, el gusto es todo mío.-

-Y dime Eren- Al aun estar agarrados de la mano Erwin aprovecho para acercar al castaño a su cuerpo y su otra mano la poso en la nuca de este para que le mirara a los ojos. -¿Qué instrumento practicas?-

-E…El vi..violín-

-Es un instrumento bastante hermoso ¿Por qué no después me enseñas lo que sabes hacer en mi habitación?-

-Con mucho gusto E..Erwin-

-¿Oye sabes hablar en francés?-

-Honestamente no-

-Hmm entonces repite esto- Se acerco a su oreja derecha mientras dirigía sus manos a la cintura del menor provocándole ciertos escalofríos. -Je t'aime-

-Je t'a…-

-¡EREN!-

Todos los del salón dirigieron su vista hacia Rivaille incluidos los tres jóvenes rubios y Eren. El azabache estaba en la entrada del lugar mirando bastante molesto hasta rechinar los dientes al ingles y al alemán que estaban en una posición bastante comprometedora. Erwin inmediatamente se alejo del muchacho para después despeinarlo un poco y dedicarle una cálida sonrisa.

-Bueno Eren me tengo que retirar ya casi comienzan mis clases-

-¿Qué estudias?-

-Soy el director de la orquesta del colegio, así que muy pronto ensañaremos juntos ¿Te parece?-

-Seria realmente genial. Muchas gracias.-

-Hasta luego Eren- Con eso le dedico una sonrisa picara y un guiño con el ojo derecho. Pareciéndole a Eren y a otras muchachas que se encontraban cerca bastante coqueto y seductor el hijo del director y agregándole que el uniforme le hacia resaltar un poco sus músculos y su buen formado cuerpo. Comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta donde Rivaille le esperaba ya bastante enojado y confundido. Paso a lado suyo y antes de que saliera del lugar el azabache le detuvo con el pie.

-Luego hablamos-

-Por supuesto-

Rivaille retiro su pie y dejo ir a Erwin. Todo el salón se había quedado en silencio y el ojiplateado al dirigir violentamente su mirada a todos los lugar decidieron regresar a lo suyo. Volteo a ver a Eren pero este se encontraba pegado al cristal que daba a los pasillos, estaba siguiendo con la mirada al rubio apuesto que le había hecho experimentar por primera vez el sentimiento de "Gustar". Rivaille al percatarse del sonrojo del muchacho se dirigió rápidamente a el hasta llegar al punto de arrugar mas el entrecejo y crujir los dientes.

-¡EREN!-

-¿Qu…Qué?- Volteo a ver al azabache que ahora desprendía un aura negra y sumamente peligrosa a tal punto de considerarse asesina.

-¡¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo con Capitán América?! Responde Jeager-

-¿Capitán America?-

-Oh que prefieres que le llame ¿rubio oxigenado de mierda?-

-Oiga no le hable así a Erwin-

-¡Qué no me hables de usted mocoso!- Le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con una libreta de quien sabe donde había obtenido. Y se llevo a rastras a Eren fuera del lugar hasta llevarlo a un patio trasero del colegio, donde ahí pasaba casi todo el tiempo leyendo era como una clase de escondite donde nadie una se atrevía a ir y dos no sabían que existían.

-¡Rivaille sueltame! Me lastimas-

Al escuchar eso el francés se sintió en cierta parte mal puesto que lo que menos quería era lastimar de alguna manera a Eren. Así que al encontrar una banca lo sentó y se quedo delante suyo.

-Lo lamento- Dijo en voz baja casi en un susurro-

-¿Qué?-

-Si no oíste que lastima no lo voy a repetir-

-Eres extraño-

-Tu mas maldito mocoso-

-¿Por qué me sacaste de mi clase?-

-No estaban haciendo nada-

-Aun así Rivaille no es justo, solo porque Erwin me comenzó a hablar-

-¡Cállate! No lo menciones-

-¿Por qué? ¿Surgió algún problema?-

-Algo parecido-

En eso Eren comenzó a palmar la banca llamándole bastante le atención a Rivaille. -Si quieres puedes decirme, tratare de ayudarte en lo que pueda-

-Tsk…- Sujeto la cara del muchacho y lo comenzó a zangolotear causándole cierto mareo. Pero no dudo en aceptar la invitación de sentarse a lado de el. -¿Qué estabas hablando con Erwin?-

-Bueno al principio nos presentamos y después me pregunto que instrumento practicaba-

-Idiota-

-¿Cómo?-

-Nada, continua-

-Mmmm… ¡Ah! Después me invito a tocar para el en su habitación-

Rivaille al escuchar eso abrió completamente sus orbes plateados en señal de molestia y se cruzo de brazos para controlar su furia. -¿Qué palabras utilizo exactamente?-

-Bueno, dijo que le enseñara lo que se hacer en su habitación-

-¡Hijo de pu…-

-¡Rivaille no digas groserías! No va contigo decirlas-

-Tsk… _connard-_

_-_No se vale en francés-

-¿Cómo sabes que lo dije en ese idioma?-

-Tu me lo acabas de confirmar-

-¡Eren Idiot!-

-Ni en ingles-

-¿Qué mas te dijo?-

-Que pronunciara algo en francés, pero realmente no se que significa pero tu eres francés ¿no es así?-

-Si. ¿Qué te había dicho?-

-Je.. Je t'a..aime. Algo parecido-

En ese momento Rivaille se levanto y se dirigió con su mirada ensombrecida a uno de los arboles mas fuertes del lugar. Y comenzó a darle unos cuantos golpes y patadas.

-¡_Il est seulement le mien! ¡Rubio imbécile!- _

-¡Levi! ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? No comprendo nada-

-Qué tu solo eres mío- pensó el francés pero eso obvio no se lo diría a Eren por lo que decidió mentir el verdadero significado. -Qué odio a todo el mundo-

-Se nota-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Na…Nada jejeje-

-Eren-

-Dime-

-No le digas a Erwin esas palabras, solo dímelas a mi-

-¿Por qué? ¿Significa algo malo? Si es un insulto no quiero decírtelo-

-No es nada malo, pero se vería muy mal que se lo dijeras a un ingles. Solo se les puede decir a los franceses-

-¿Hablas enserio?-

-Muy enserio, así que pronúncialo ahora mismo-

-¡Je t'aime….Rivaille!-

-Bien hecho-

Mientras tanto sin que ellos se dieran cuenta desde una de las ventanas del lugar una joven asiática y un rubio ingles les vigilaban bastantes molestos por lo que estaban viendo y escuchando.

/

/

/

Ya eran las seis en punto por ello Jean junto con Marco y Hanji se encontraban esperando a Rivaille y a Eren a que llegasen al jardín principal para entregarles los horarios, reglamento y uniformes de la institución. En eso vieron a los últimos salir de una de las puertas que era un pasadizo para llegar al jardín trasero, haciendo a Hanji sospechar de que algo había hecho Rivaille.

-¡Por aquí!- Grito alegremente la morocha mientras movía de un lado a otro su brazo derecho.

-¡Mueve el trasero Eren!- Le siguió un Jean desesperado por esperar ya que el aun quería pasar tiempo con su pareja.

-¡Señorita Hanji! ¡Marco! ¡Cara de caballo!- Lo ultimo lo habían gritado Rivaille y Eren al mismo tiempo provocando que cierta muchacha y el mismo Jeager soltaran una carcajada ya que era muy extraño escuchar eso por parte del azabache. Apresuraron el paso y a los pocos segundos ya se encontraban con el grupo de tres.

-Eren, ¿Cómo te a ido en clases?- Pregunto Marco para comenzar una conversación amistosa.

-Bastante bien, gracias por preguntar ¿Cuando comienzan tus clases?-

-Mañana a las diez de la mañana. Hoy es día libre para mi clase-

-Asombroso ¿Tocas la batería no es así?-

-Así es-

-Genial-

Hanji en eso abrazo por los hombros al castaño para saludarle.

-Oh querido, joven y virgen Eren-

-¡Ha…Hanji!-

-Jajajajaja, vamos Eren no te avergüences. Bueno volviendo a lo importante aquí tienen sus horarios- La muchacha les extendió a los dos muchachos unas hojas con el reglamento de portar excelentemente su uniforme y cuidar sus instrumentos. -¡Ah! también aquí tienen sus uniformes- En el pasto se encontraban dos bolsas de plástico con los uniformes de diario del lugar. Básicamente eran 3 camisas blancas con el escudo de la institución bordado en el hombro izquierdo y el nombre de la institución en la parte de enfrente del lado superior derecho con letras color carmín y cursivas. También 2 pantalones obscuros de gala esos solo se usaban cuando había una presentación ya que los demás días podían usar pantalones de mezclilla y ademas un suéter con capucha azul marino con el logo de las alas de la libertad también en la parte superior derecha.

Hanji les entrego sus uniformes a los muchachos con una sonrisa en el rostro y deseándoles la mejor de las suertes para después retirarse a su clase de flauta y maracas. Ya que había optado por estudiar las dos. Los jóvenes agradecieron a la castaña y se despidieron, Jean se retiro con Marco a conocer a sus nuevos compañeros de clase. Y Eren se dirigió a su habitación acompañado por Rivaille.

/

/

/

-Bueno, muchísimas gracias por enseñarme las instalaciones y también por acompañarme hasta mi habitación- Dijo Eren ya abriendo la puerta con la llave que le había dado Armin en el camino. Ya que el ojiazul había ido al baño y por allí estaban pasando los otros dos y aprovecho para entregarle la copia de la llave.

-No hay de que. Recuerda Eren que cualquier cosa lo puedes consultar conmigo ¿Entendido?-

-Si, gracias hasta mañana-

-No, ¿Cómo te dije que me tenias que llamar en todo momento?-

-¡Ah! Si es cierto. Je t'aime Rivaille-

-¡Ja! Correcto, que no se te olvide hasta luego mocoso- Con eso Eren entro a su habitación para comenzar a desempacar sus cosas y a esperar a que Armin regresara para preguntarle si le podía enseñar francés y para comenzar a entablar ya oficialmente una amistad.

Mientras tanto, Rivaille ya se encontraba dentro de su habitación pero Erwin todavía no regresaba y aprovecho ese tiempo para manchar con tinta y plumones las camisas de su compañero y ya esperaría hasta que regresara para arreglar las cosas como los jóvenes maduros que eran.

/

/

/

Ya eran las ocho de la noche y Eren ya había terminado de guardar su ropa y de preparar su uniforme para mañana pero ahora una nueva tarea había surgido, encontrar un diccionario de francés a español ya que la curiosidad de descubrir que era lo que significa "Je t'aime" lo carcomía por dentro.

Y justo cuando ya se estaba dando por vencido encontró debajo de la cama de Armin el diccionario que tanto había buscado. Rápidamente lo sujeto en sus manos y comenzó a buscar su significado.

-Hmmm.. Je t'aime, Je t'aime, Je t'aime, no, no esta. Espera un segundo ¡Lo encontré! Jajajajaja Estúpido diccionario ¿Creíste que podías vencerme? Que equivocado estabas.-

Se aclaró la garganta para comenzar a leer las palabras que estaban plasmadas en aquel diccionario. -_ "Je t'aime: Utilizado para momentos realmente especiales. Significado real Te amo…"_- Suspiro aliviado de haber aclarado sus dudas pero reacciono segundos después de que Rivaille e Erwin le habían pedido que le llamaran así.

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!? Quiero regresarme a Estados Unidos. ¡Francia me da miedo!-

_**Continuara…**_

_/_

_/_

_/_

_Notas sensualmente rápidas de la autora y sus esclavos:_

_-Se enciende la cámara-_

_Shiro: Muy buenas tardes queridas y queridos lectores. Lamento muchisisisismo la demora nivel Muro Maria (?) Pero no pude actualizar por mis exámenes semestrales. ¡Mi promedio en general fue de 7! -Comienza a bailar- Gritarle a mi maestra de Química y a su esposo el subdirector "Te amo" ayudo mucho._

_Eren: En realidad fue porque te esforzaste._

_Shiro: ¡Mami Eren TE QUIERO! -Le abraza-_

_Eren: Jajajajaja Hay Shiro yo también._

_Levi: -Aparta a los dos quinciañeros y carga al estilo princesa a Shiro- _

_Shiro: ¡Bájame violador del bosque!_

_Levi: Gracias._

_Shiro: ¿Qué mejda?_

_Levi: Por fin pusiste lemon soft pero pusiste. Gracias mocosa._

_Shiro: Te amo_

_Levi: Vale, no te emociones -La tira en un sillón- _

_Eren: -Tomando fotos con la cámara de su celular- Por fin se están llevando bien, que orgulloso estoy de ustedes. -Le da un beso en los labios a Rivaille-_

_Shiro: Awww Oka-san Eren._

_Levi: Te amo._

_Eren: Jajajajaja Je t'aime. -le da otro beso al azabache-_

_Shiro: Ok, ok bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Wuajajaja tratare de ponerle al corriente para poner algo sobre la presentación de Navidad de la academia donde están estudiando todos. Bueno me tengo que ir ya que estos locos quieren que desde hace unas horas me vaya a dormir. ¡Espero se la hayan pasado súper lindo en Navidad!_

_Eren & Shiro: ¡FELIZ LEVIDAD ATRASADO!_

_Levi: -Transpirando estrellitas(?)- Idiotas._

_Eren & Shiro: ¡Hasta la próxima! Los y las queremos muchísimo. Descansen. ¡Bye Bye!_

_Levi: Hasta luego -Los dos jóvenes lo abrazan y se despiden alzando las manos-_

_-Se apaga la cámarita- _


	10. Este es… mi primer beso

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece, su respectivo autor es Hajime Isayama. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y al mundo de los titanes para crear historias originales por parte mía. _

_**PALABRAS CURSIS PERO DEL KOKORO DE SHIRO: **__Dedicada a la linda de BloomyLee quien me escribe la hermosa historia de "Lo que tus ojos no ven" una muchacha que siempre me hace reír con cada cosa que me escribe, algún día la atacare con mis homogaydades en los rewievs que le debo Jajajaja! También porque me ayudo bastantísimo en algunas cosas de Fanfiction y también personales, pero sobretodo porque cada vez que escribo una historia o un intento de ello ¡Jajaja! Me dice que e mejorado con el tiempo y eso es lo que me alegra muchísimo. Cada vez que me dicen eso, me motiva a seguir haciendo lo que hago. Y eso que ya han ido varias veces en las que me a dado ganas de ya no seguir pero bueno, no me rendiré tan fácil y tan rápido. Yo realmente quiero a la linda de Carol. Soy cursi ¿¡Problem!? DD':_

_Pero también a todaaaas y toooodos, muchisisisisimas gracias por poner mi historia en favoritos y seguir, nunca creí que llegaría a 14, para muchos será un numero pequeño pero para mi esas 14 personitas que valoran mi escritura y todo eso me hacen realmente feliz y me alegran mi semana e incluso el mes y son realmente especiales para mi kokoro. Por ello me e tardado bastante por problemas de plagio pero también porque quiero darles una linda historia. ¡LOS QUIERO MUCHOTE! Enserio que aprecio bastante sus hermosas palabras en los rewievs. Muchísimas gracias._

_**ADVERTENCIAS:**__ Ninguna. Solo espero se logre entender si no le entienden a algo no duden en hacérmelo para explicárselos._

_**PAREJAS:**__ Rivaille x Eren / Posible Erwin x Eren ((en algún futuro cercano)) /_

_**Espero les guste…**_

_/_

_/_

_/_

_" Este es… mi primer beso"_

_"Comenzó a alejarse de mí, dando la espalda así que no puedo ver. Me dejaste sin decir una sola palabra. Mi mente se está volviendo loco. Y por lo que gritó como un bebé, "No te vayas, no te vayas por favor" _

_- Vocaloid . From y to y-_

_.-.-.-.-.-_

Después de leer casi todo el diccionario francés - español, Eren se encontraba sentado frente a la puerta con sus cobertores encima de la cabeza, cubriéndose completamente mientras que su rostro mostraba horror. Puesto que estaba comenzando a experimentar lo que suelen llamar _sentimientos encontrados _hacia dos jóvenes de nombre Erwin Smith y Lance Rivaille.

En eso la puerta de la habitación fue abierta dejando ver a Armin que fue brutalmente abrazado por el castaño haciendo que se cayera en el suelo. Haciendo que todos los muchachos de las demás habitaciones voltearan a verlos con algo de miedo, sobretodo el grito que termino dando el pobre de Armin.

-¡E..Eren! ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto bastante alterado el rubio mientras trataba de quitarse a su compañero de encima ya que lo estaba dejando sin aire.

-¡Armin tengo miedo! Yo me largo de aquí. ¡Adiós malditos! Todos están locos- Comenzó a mover sus brazos de un lado a otro y al mencionar lo ultimo señalo a cuantas personas se le cruzaran en medio. Al percatarse de que Armin seguía con un rostro de duda decidió levantarse y extenderle la mano para que así se levantara. - Lo lamento. -

-No te preocupes, pero ¿por qué comenzaste a comportarte así?-

- ¿Qué demonios significa Je t'aime?-

Ante aquella pregunta el ojiazul se ruborizo hasta las orejas y para no delatar su sonrojo poso su mano derecha a la altura de la nariz, para así cubrirse la mitad del rostro.

-¿Po…por qué quieres saberlo?-

-Alguien me pidió que lo dijera-

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Y tu le obedeciste?-

-S…si ¿Acaso hice algo mal?-

-¿Quien fue exactamente quien te lo pidió?-

Antes de que Eren pudiera contestar alguien le había abrazado desde la cintura y también tapado los ojos. Algo así como el juego de "¿Quién soy?". Pero la mano que se encontraba rodeando su cadera se coloco en sus labios para después delinearlos con el pulgar.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qu…quién es Armin? Tsk…-

Mientras tanto el ojiazul veía con bastante molestia a la persona que estaba detrás de Eren. Suspiro pesadamente y respondió de mala gana.

-Erwin déjate de bromas-

-¿Erwin?- Cuestiono Eren ya con los ojos descubiertos para así colocarse a lado de Armin y con ello ver al ingles.

-Jajajaja. Hola ¿Por qué esa cara de enojo Armin?- En eso, Erwin se acerco a Eren para despeinarlo un poco, en forma de cariño.

- Por nada en especial. Por cierto, Rivaille te esta buscando- Lo ultimo lo pronuncio como si estuviera arrastrando las palabras y dedicándole una mirada casi asesina al ingles.

-¿Rivaille?- Preguntaron en unísono Eren y Erwin, pero como si lo hubieran invocado, apareció detrás de ellos con su famosísima aura asesina.

- E…r…e…n- Pronuncio con voz ronca haciendo que el castaño diera un respingo y volteara a ver al francés.

- Ri…Rivaille ¿Qué sucede?-

- Necesito hablar contigo Eren.-

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué? No era con Erwin con quien querías hablar-

Rivaille al escuchar el nombre del ingles se molesto de sobremanera, delatando con un bufido. Suspiro pesadamente y se llevo nuevamente a rastras al muchacho. Alejándolo de Armin y claro esta, de Erwin.

-Rivaille ¿A donde me llevas?- pregunto bastante confundido mientras aun era arrastrado por el otro muchacho.

- ¡Callate! Te voy a llevar a que conozcas Francia.-

- ¿¡QUÉ!?-

/

/

/

Se encontraban en la entrada de la institución, donde se podía ver algunos de los estudiantes regresando después de haber ido de visita al "_Museé de la Musique", _y como su nombre lo dice es un museo donde le rinden una especie de culto a la música occidental. La razón de la visita era de que _Ailes de la Liberte, _iba a dar un concierto el 24 de Diciembre, y para que esa fecha llegara faltaba una semana. También por esas fechas, en aquel museo bastantes músicos y compositores les enseñaban a los estudiantes como mejorar el arte de la expresión a través de los instrumentos. Para que así dieran un buen concierto.

Mientras Eren observaba a los estudiantes ingresar con sus partituras en mano y algunos con sus instrumentos. Rivaille había ido con uno de los guardias para que fueran por un automóvil de la academia para que así los llevaran seguros por toda Francia. El guardia no se negó ya que sabia que el francés era bastante popular en el lugar y que era amigo del hijo de su jefe.

-Vamos Eren- le llamo para que así fuera con el a esperar en la acera el auto.

-¿A donde vamos a ir Rivaille?-

-Ni puta idea- Contesto honestamente, el solamente quería que no estuviera cerca de los dos rubios, nunca se sabia que podían decir. Y aparte estaba bastante celoso de Erwin, puesto que Rivaille había visto como este tocaba a su preciado Eren.

El ojiaqua comenzó a reír por la respuesta a tal punto de dolerle el estomago, por lo tanto, Rivaille al ver su rostro sonriente y que el era el causante de ella se ruborizo un poco por lo que desvió la mirada mientras hacia un pequeño puchero. A los pocos minutos el vehículo llego para que así el conductor les abriera la puerta trasera para que tomaran asiento. Ya estando dentro el chofer les pregunto donde querían ir, recibiendo la misma respuesta.

- Hmm, ¿Les gustaría que los llevara a algún museo, restaurante, parque o …?-

-¡A un parque! ¡Por favor!- Grito Eren entusiasmado ya que el desde que había llegado tenia ganas de ir a uno.

-Esta bien, los llevare al _Luco_- Y con eso emprendieron su camino hacia allá.

-Rivaille-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué es el _Luco?-_

_-Jardin du Luxembourg.-_

-En español, por favor-

-Tsk.. El jardín del Luxemburgo allí se encuentra el Senado-

-Entonces debe estar prohibido ir allí-

-No, la verdad es que no. Es un lugar publico y bastante colorido. Te va a gustar-

-Rivaille-

-¿Ahora qué?-

-¿Qué es Je t'aime?-

-¿¡Sigues con eso!?-

-Disculpen- dijo el amable chofer mientras conducía. -Ustedes dos son, ya saben-

-No se ni mierda- Contesto de mala gana Rivaille, el odiaba que si iban a preguntar algo no lo hicieran directamente.

-Jajajaja ¿Son pareja?- Preguntó, dejando a los dos muchachos bastante sorprendidos y congelados. Provocando que un silencio incomodo se formara durante 3 cuadras.

-No- Rivaille fue el que rompió el silencio. -No lo somos- Eso lo había dicho con un tono frío y de tristeza, mucho tenia con el hecho de que Eren no recordara nada y ahora pensar que ahora no eran nada, cuando en otra vida se habían jurado amor eterno, aquello lo destrozaba completamente.

Eren se dio cuenta de que algo tenia el azabache, también se percato que el chofer le iba a preguntar otra cosa, pero antes de que eso sucediera le empezó a hacer charla al señor, preguntándole las festividades y costumbres de toda Francia. Rivaille en el fondo le estaba agradeciendo.

/

/

/

-Bueno, llegamos.- El chofer se bajo del automóvil para así abrirle la puerta a los muchachos.

-Gracias- dijeron Rivaille y Eren en unísono ya estando fuera. El castaño observaba todo el parque, el pasto estaba de color verde fuerte y recién mojado haciendo que las hojas brillaran con el rayo del sol. Los arboles y arbustos estaban llenos de flores de diferentes formas y colores. El aroma de las rosas invadía todo el lugar y para su suerte en uno de los kioscos del lugar estaba una banda de música clásica que se encontraban interpretando la canción de _Bond titulada "Shine". _

El chofer se retiro dejando a los dos muchachos en el Luco. Rivaille se dio cuenta de como Eren miraba aquel grupo de violín, por lo que se dirigió hacia ellos seguido por el castaño para que así lograran escuchar. En eso cuando ya se encontraban frente al kiosco Rivaille fue brutalmente sorprendido por Hanji Zoe que apareció detrás de ellos.

-¡Enano!- Grito mientras abrazaba al azabache ganándose una buena paliza por parte suya dejándola con un dolor terrible en el abdomen.

-Odio que me llames así. ¿¡Qué diablos haces aquí cuatro ojos!?-

-Jajajaja eso debería preguntar yo. ¿No se supone que hoy y a estas horas te toca piano?-

-Hoy no quería ir, solo vine a mostrarle a Eren como era Francia, así que no te entrometas-

-¿Quieren beber algo?- Pregunto la muchacha ignorando lo que había dicho anteriormente su amigo haciendo que este comenzara a gritar maldiciones al viento pero en francés.

-Si- Contesto Eren. Y con ello Hanji los llevo a otro de los tantos kioscos del lugar, pero cerca de la banda para que así el muchacho siguiera escuchando la hermosa melodía. -Ven Rivaille-

El francés suspiro derrotado y fue a hacerles compañía, sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa redonda pero obviamente a lado de Eren para así tenerlo aun cerca y para deleitarse con sus expresiones de asombro por el grupo.

-Vale, vale ¿Qué quieren tomar?.- La morocha les entrego el menú para que así escogieran que querían tomar. -Hoy dan descuento por lo que pueden pedir lo que sea.-

-¿Solo invitas por el descuento?- pregunto Rivaille.

-La verdad es que si ¡JAJAJAJA!- Ante aquella respuesta el azabache soltó un bufido y siguió leyendo los nombres de las bebidas, pero ninguna llamaba su atención y por lo visto a Eren tampoco ya que estaban en francés y el no sabia que significaban algunas cosas.

-¿No sabes que pedir, Eren?- El nombrado sonrío avergonzado y miro de reojo a Rivaille. -¿Te gustaría probar un _La Côte de Vincent?-_ Sonrió por pronunciar el nombre perfectamente, le gustaba demostrarle a Eren que era un excelente francés y que podía dominar el idioma del amor.

-En español te lo suplico-

-Tsk…es un vino famoso de Francia y no tiene alcohol ya que aun eres un mocoso y aun no puedes emborracharte-

-Emborrachar eeehhh- Aquello lo había dicho Hanji casi en un susurro para si misma, con una sonrisa bastante macabra y un brillo bastante extraño en sus ojos.

-¿Que dijiste?-

-¿Eh? Nada Levi, nada. Ustedes pidan ¡Jajajajaja!-

Enseguida llego el mesero y Levi podio una botella de aquel exquisito vino para el y Eren, mientras tanto Hanji había pedido un Cóctel de frambuesa. Aguardo a que el muchacho que los había atendido se retirara para así seguirlo.

-Voy a ir al baño- Con eso la muchacha se levanto, obviamente les había mentido a los muchachos. Nunca les iba a decir que en realidad iba a seguir al mesero para pedir algo con alcohol para ver que pasaba entre ellos dos, ¡No! Claro que no.

-Disculpe- Le había dicho al joven deteniéndolo para así cambiar su orden. -Mire la verdad esos dos que me acompañan se quieren emborrachar pero no saben como. ¿Qué me recomienda?-

-Bueno aquí en Francia realmente nuestras bebidas no pueden emborrachar ya que utilizamos la fruta para rebajarlo así que….-

-Dos cervezas- Interrumpió Hanji. -Pero también traigame el vino ese por favor, lo espero aquí con un saca corchos -

Aquello había dejado bastante confundido al mesero pero al final ellos eran los clientes y le iban a pagar por lo que rápidamente fue a preparar el coctel de la muchacha y también entregarle el vino con las dos cervezas con el saca corchos que también había pedido.

-Muchas gracias, ahora destape aquí mismo la botella de la washaasdfghk Vincent-

Con ello el joven, utilizando el saca corchos abrió la botella derramando un poco de la espuma y liquido en el suelo. Hanji con sus manos destapo las cervezas y las vacío en el vino. Y nuevamente el mesero se quedo totalmente asustado, sorprendido e impresionado ya que la morocha era bastante fuerza, tanto que hasta abrió las botellas pero ahora se sentía cómplice de un delito. Hanji tiro en un bote de basura que se encontraba por allí la evidencia de las cervezas.

-¡GRACIAS! Si esos dos terminan teniendo relaciones sexuales lo amare eternamente ¡JAJAJAJA! Adiós- Se despidió con la mano derecha y se fue corriendo a su mesa dejando al mesero bastante confundido, mientras tanto Rivaille y Eren la estaban esperando. Pero antes de llegar, metió el corcho de nueva forma en la boca del vino, para que así los dos no sospecharan nada. -¡BOO! Ya volví y traigo el vino ¿Me extrañaron?-

-No- Contesto fríamente Rivaille, como era de costumbre.

-Hmm que malo eres Levi pequeñín. Toma- Le entrego en la mano el vino al francés junto con el destapa corchos para que así fuera nuevamente abierto, aunque Levi y Eren no lo sabían.

-Aquí tiene su coctel señorita- Dijo el mismo mesero colocando la copa delante de la muchacha pero enseguida sus ojos fueron directo a las copas de los muchachos que le acompañaban, se encontraban a la mitad con aquel experimento que había hecho anteriormente la joven, la miro de reojo y esta solo coloco su dedo indice sobre sus labios. Aquello había provocado un escalofrío al joven por lo que se retiro rogándole a todo lo que era bueno que aquellos muchachos no terminaran envenenados o algo parecido.

Eren le dio el primer sorbo a su copa bajo la mirada atenta de Rivaille y Hanji, esperando a ver su reacción y si le gustaba. Pero a los pocos segundos el muchacho ya se lo había acabado para después soltar un suspiro. -¡Waa! Sabe genial ¡Mas por favor!-

Sin que ellos dos se dieran cuenta Hanji sonreía satisfecha mientras ocultaba sus labios en la orilla de la copa. Su travesura apenas había comenzado. Y seguramente Rivaille algún día se lo agradecería .

/

/

/

Ya eran las ocho de la noche, el Luco seguía lleno y lleno de música. Se podía apreciar bastantes melodías del grupo Bond, ThePianoGuys, Lindsey Stirling y entre otros mas. Pero también iluminado ya que en el camino de cemento que se encontraba allí para así no pisar el césped tenia algunas luces incrustadas que cambiaban de diferentes colores, todo era perfecto. Bastante hermoso.

-Jajajajaja, ¿saben que?. Francia es hermoso- Dijo un Eren bastante borracho, tanto que se encontraba abrazando a Rivaille, pero este esta dormido ya que el alcohol de la cerveza lo había relajado tanto que sin darse cuenta cayo dormido. Mientras tanto, Hanji se encontraba tomándole video al castaño. -Pero lo malo es que aquí los ingleses están locos ¡Maldición!-

-¿Ingleses? Eren aquí solo hay franceses ¿O a que te refieres?- Pregunto Hanji bastante curiosa.

-¡Si hay! Este ese…ese rubio oxigenado. ¡Capitán América!-

-¿Te refieres a Erwin?-

-Exacto señorita Hanji, ese maldito me acosa sexualmente y yo tsss…yo no lo amo.-

-¿CÓMO? Habla Eren habla.- Hanji seguía apuntando la cámara de su teléfono móvil hacia Eren para así grabar lo que estaba a punto de decir. -¿Te gusta alguien?-

-Si, pero creo que mis sentimientos no son correspondidos. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué esas luces cambian de color? ¡AAAHHH! Tengo sed-

-Dime quien es Eren. ¿Quien te gusta?-

Pero antes de que el muchacho pudiera contestar, Rivaille se había despertado e inmediatamente su mirada se dirigió hacia el rostro sonrojado y acalorado de Eren. Lo observo por unos instantes haciendo que el ojiaqua volteara a verlo, se miraron por unos instantes y rápidamente Rivaille se lanzo a los labios del joven siendo correspondidos.

-¡KYAAAAAA! Esto se va a youtube- Grito bastante alegre la muchacha admirando como el beso iba intensificando, Eren había colocado una de sus piernas sobre la de Rivaille haciendo que este comenzara a acariciarlo y a apretar sus muslos. -Dios, Levi tienes que amarme después de esto.-

-Eren…Eren…Eren…- Le llamaba Rivaille incontables veces mientras se besaban. -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te sacrificaste?-

Aquella pregunta había dejado bastante sorprendido al castaño y también a la muchacha por lo que decidió apagar su teléfono, presentía que lo que venia iba a ser muy privado pero aun así, se quedo.

-¿De qué hablas Rivaille?- Pregunto Eren buscando el rostro de Levi ya que la tenia gacha.

-¡¿POR QUÉ?! Yo te dije que podía con esos titanes pero aun así peleaste. Tsk…hasta el final, luchaste por mi ¡¿POR QUÉ?!-

-Supongo que ya es hora de retirarnos- Comento Hanji mientras se levantaba de su asiento ya que un auto de la academia había llegado a recogerlos. -Vamos-

-¿Eh? Si Hanji. Vamos Rivaille-

-Eren-

-¿Dime?-

-¿Por qué no recuerdas nada?-

-¿De qué me hablas?-

-No, nada. Ayúdame a levantarme- Eren le extendió la mano para que así se levantara y lo llevara al auto donde Hanji y un nuevo chofer los estaban esperando.

Durante todo el camino Hanji estuvo haciéndole charla al conductor, mientras tanto en la parte trasera donde se encontraban los dos muchachos estaba completamente en silencio. Poco a poco Eren fue tomando conciencia por lo que aun no podía creer que había besado a Rivaille. No sabia como darle la cara. Por otra parte el francés se encontraba aun bajo los síntomas del alcohol.

/

/

/

Llegaron rápidamente a la institución donde ya todo estaba a obscuras. Provocándole escalofríos a Eren, sentía que en cualquier momento un fantasma iba a aparecer y lo iba a violar. Rivaille fue el primero en entrar pero cuando trato de subir los escalones hacia la habitación de los varones termino cayendo de cara contra el suelo, quedando dormido. Y Hanji se sentía como una espía de las telenovelas de acción francesas que veía en secreto con el francés en sus momentos de depresión. Eren al final termino convenciendo a la joven que se fuera a su respectiva habitación para que así el llevara a Rivaille a su cuarto y el pudiera dormir.

En todo el trayecto en silencio hacia la habitación de Rivaille, este se encontraba murmurado cosas en el hombro de Eren provocando que se sonrojara por tenerlo tan cerca y vulnerable.

Ya estando frente la habitación del francés, el castaño soltó un suspiro de alivio, le pidió las llaves para que pudiera abrir y cuando las recibió. Logro abrir la puerta. En eso, de un solo empujón Rivaille logro introducir a Eren para así cerrar la puerta con seguro y lanzar la llave a quien sabe donde.

_**Continuara….**_

_/_

_/_

_/_

_Notas rápidas y locas de la autora:_

_Bueeeeeeno, espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy. Lo se soy una maldita por no haber actualizado pronto. Y también se que quedo muy corto pero el siguiente ya será mas largo y así como suelo hacerlos ¡JAJAJAJA! No se que demonios estoy escribiendo ¡Jodeeeeer!. Quiero agradecerles por sus lindos rewievs que me ayudaron muchísimo con mis feelings y kokoro gay. (?) Por eso los violare algún día como agradecimiento , ok no. JAJAJAJA. Quiero agradecerle a Xanat por acosarme con Elmo cosquillas para que así me apurara con mi fic. ¡GRACIAS!. Mañana ósea hoy pero en la tarde ((Son la 1:00 am)) les contestare los rewievs que les debo. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! A toooodas las sensuales personas y paginas que le hicieron publicidad a mis fics. No se, agradezco eso desde lo mas profundo de mi alma. ¡LOS Y LAS AMO!_

_Si preguntan donde están Levi y Eren, los bitches se durmieron y me dejaron sola en la sala para que terminara. ¡JAJAJAJA! Bueno, se cuidan muchisisisisisimo. LOS AMO!_

_Dejen rewievs por favor. Y así sabrán que ocurrirá en la habitación de Levi. hmm… ( ¬u¬) Y tal vez actualice en la semana. Jejejeje. NOOO! El 20 regreso a clases. Nghh…quememos mi escuela! :D Jajajaja bueno. ¡Hasta luego!. Los quiero. Byeee!…_

_Shiro fuera…. _


End file.
